Eternal Partners
by Hydrocity3
Summary: My first fan fiction. It's an OC x Riko Yuri story.
1. Eternal Partners

**Author's Notes**

This is the first fan fiction I ever wrote. It basically tells the story of my OC in the Aria the Scarlet Ammo Universe. I've watched a lot of anime and I always find myself inserting my own OC into them. For 99.9% of the anime I watched the, the OC I choose is based on my favorite fighting game character of all time, Momo Karuizawa from Rival Schools. However, this is in appearance only; as far as personality, abilities, and skills it depends on the anime. For example, my first incarnation of Momo was for the Bleach universe. Her name is Momo Kurosaki, daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. She's inherited both of her parent's powers and abilities which go beyond what her parents are able to do. As far as her personality goes, she's the best of both Ichigo and Orihime. Telling you of my original OC version of Momo is relevant here because all the OC versions of Momo I created after ended up wielding a black katana in some way shape or form. Anyway, my Aria the Scarlet Ammo version of Momo is based on (totally ripped from) Blood-C's protagonist, Saya Kisaragi as far as her powers and abilities are concerned. The only difference here is as I mentioned before she wields a black katana. Finally, we come to the actual story I wrote. As I said before I've had a lot of ideas, it's just that this idea was the most concrete and I had a clear direction where I wanted to go with it. It's a Yuri between my OC, Momo Kisaragi and Riko Mine. Basically my underlying thought process was Aria had recruited Kinji to be her partner. If Riko wanted to challenge and defeat them, she would need a partner of her own. As for the actual storyline, the background story is Momo is Riko's roommate and very close friend. Six months after Vlad's death, he's come back to life and is after revenge on the ones who killed him. Jeanne d'Arc former I-U member turned Informa student finds out that Vlad is back. Jeanne tells Momo first and she resolves to fight and defeat Vlad herself. Before she left she told Jeanne not to tell anyone else especially Riko, but she ignores her and tells Riko anyway. All the while, a big storm was headed towards Tokyo which would pass through the city that night. Anyway, to anyone who takes the time to read this, please leave a positive and/or negative comment in the box below. I would definitely like to know what you guys think and it would be greatly appreciated as it would only help me to improve with future submissions.

**Story**

It was a dark and stormy night; the rain fell in torrents-except at occasional intervals, when it was checked by a violent gust of wind which blew through the city. On the roof of one of the tallest buildings of Tokyo, two figures stand opposite ends of each other. One figure was the silhouette of what appeared to be a high school girl. Her most defining feature was her hair which was in two long ponytails that swayed in the wind. She was wearing a black rainproof cloak which covered her entire body and held a sheathed katana in her left hand. She was staring straight at the other figure that had a much more imposing appearance. He looked like a werewolf on steroids with three circular marks on different parts of his body. He returned the girl's stare as he completely towered over her. The two locked in each other's gaze trying to intimidate one another. Just then, a lightning bolt had strike the area between the two and a loud thunderous explosion echoed throughout Tokyo city.

She broke the silence. "Vlad, this is your last warning. Leave Tokyo now and never return!"

Vlad chuckled at the girl's statement and responded, "A mere rank C student is trying to order me around? Ha! You shouldn't make threats that you can't back up, Momo Kisaragi."

"Oh, I'm surprised you remembered me Sayonaki sensei. It's not like I ever stood out from the rest of the class." Momo mused.

"The only reason I remembered who you were was because of the girl you sat next to. You seemed to be very close friends with that trash." Vlad responded.

The girl placed her right hand on the hilt of her katana, drawing it from the scabbard as she tossed it aside. Her katana was as black as darkness itself and she placed it in front of herself gripping it with both hands. "Take that back!"

Vlad continued to taunt her. "Did I strike a chord? Maybe after I'm done with you, I'll go visit her. I can't wait to see the despair on her face as I…"

Before he could finish his statement, a lightning bolt streaked across the sky bringing with it a loud thunderous crash. In that moment, Momo had already closed the distance and delivered the first strike.

Vlad's mind couldn't keep up with what was going on. For a moment it seemed like time had stopped until he felt a sharp pain at his right side. His right arm was no longer attached to his body.

He couldn't make sense of what happened. One minute, he was taunting the Rank C butei and the next minute, he was cut by her katana.

Vlad tried to counter attack using his left arm, but she quickly evaded it and put some distance between them.

"Forget what I said earlier. I'm going to finish what they started; only this time I'll make sure it's permanent." Momo threatened.

**Flashback – Tokyo Butei High Girl's Dorms**

Tokyo Butei High, a universal educational facility. At this school, students undertake special training in order to learn the path of the Butei, which is a national qualification permitting its holders to arm themselves and capture criminals. The Butei were established to counter the worsening crime conditions, with training in various specialized fields.

"_I guess I'll be living here from now on, huh."_ Momo opened the door to her dorm room, unpacked her stuff, and rested on her new bed. Just then she heard someone else enter.

"Hello! Is anyone in here?"

Momo got up and walked toward the voice.

A blonde girl wearing the same school uniform as her had entered the dorm room. She had a twin-tail hairstyle as well, but her hair is not entirely split in half unlike Momo.

The girl stretched out her hand and greeted her. "Hi! It's nice to meet you. My name is Riko Mine. Starting today I'm your new roommate."

Momo greeted her back. "My name is Momo Kisaragi. I hope we can become good friends." She then looked around the dorm room. "Now that I take a closer look at it, I'm surprised how big this room is. It's like we're staying at a nice hotel."

"Well of course, this is school for butei." Riko replied.

"Amazing, it even has a fully stocked kitchen. Alright then, to commemorate our new found friendship, I'm going to cook you up the best dinner you've ever had." Momo declared.

This was the first time they met and from then on they became really close friends.

**Present – Tokyo Skyscraper Rooftop**

By this time, Vlad had already instantly regenerated another arm. He was amused by the Rank C butei. "Interesting, I can't wait to see your despair as I crush that spirit of yours and watch it slowly extinguish from your eyes."

Vlad charged Momo, unleashing a flurry of attacks which forced her back into the wall. The demon raised his right arm and was about to crush her, but she gracefully dodged the attack by somersaulting over his head and getting behind him. As soon as Momo landed she slashed his back, then she put some distance between them again.

The wound on Vlad's back regenerated shortly after. He turned around and faced her. "Don't you see it's useless? No matter how many times you cut me, I'll just keep on regenerating. I think it's time I show you just how futile fighting me really is."

The demon took a deep breath and forcefully exhaled it from his lungs. The shockwave generated from him exhaling was like a mini typhoon that was ripping the concrete and other structures off the roof.

**Flashback – High Class Hotel somewhere in Tokyo after the Butei Killer Incident**

Momo had heard about the incident of the butei killer's confrontation with Rank S; Aria H. Kanzaki and Rank E; Kinji Toyama. It was the talk of the school. The butei killer's identity was revealed to be none other than her best friend, Riko Mine. It was these thoughts that drove Momo to take up her own personal mission of tracking her down. Her investigation led her to one of the most luxurious hotels in Tokyo. _"It's just like her to stay in a high class place such as this."_ Only a door separated Momo from her best friend. She took a deep breath and opened it.

When she entered the room, she heard a clicking sound. She looked to her right to see a gun pointed towards her head. "What are you doing here?" The all too familiar voice asked.

"You forgot your lunch Riko-chan, so I decided to bring it to you." Momo answered holding two bento boxes in front of her.

"You do know I can't let you leave here alive now that you found me." Riko threatened.

"I don't believe you." Momo countered.

Riko was a little surprised at her statement. _"She doesn't believe me? What game is she playing at?_" Out of curiosity she asked her a question. "Tell me. What's to stop me from pulling the trigger right now?"

Momo walked towards Riko closing the distance between them. She looked straight into her eyes and said, "It's because you're my best friend and I trust you."

Riko couldn't believe what she just heard. _"Even though, she knows I'm the butei killer and I'm pointing a gun in her face threatening to kill her, she still calls me her best friend?"_ Riko eyed Momo till she was satisfied and lowered her gun. "Not even a hint of hesitation. You trust me that much?" She asked.

"Believe in your comrades and help each other or something like that." Momo answered with an energetic smile.

The blonde didn't even know how to respond to that. Butei Law Article 1, every butei knows this rule by heart. It didn't mean anything to her, but hearing it from Momo she couldn't help but feel happy. All Riko could do was turn her back her to hide the smile that appeared on her face. "You're pretty weird, you know that?"

Momo smiled. "Riko-chan…? Did you eat yet?"

"No, I was just about to when you came barging through the door." The blonde replied.

Momo opened the bento boxes she was carrying. "I made all your favorite foods. Shall we eat together?"

They seated themselves on opposite ends of the dining table and started to eat. However, there was one thing bugging Riko and it wouldn't stop gnawing at her. She had to know. "Momo-chan, who are you really? You can't be an ordinary Rank C since you were able to track me down within only a few days of my disappearing?"

"That's a secret, but I'll tell you everything about myself if you promise me to do the same. That includes why you decided to go around attacking butei including Kanzaki-san and Toyama-san." Momo responded.

Riko thought about it for a moment, but her curiosity finally got the better of her. She wanted to know more about her and if all she wanted in return was the same of her then that was fine. "I guess I have no choice. Momo-chan, I'll tell you everything about myself."

**Present – Tokyo Skyscraper Rooftop **

Momo was enveloped in the shockwave, but it didn't seem to have any effect. In the mist of the chaos going on around her she raised her blade and slashed the air in front of her canceling out Vlad's attack with a shockwave of her own.

Vlad was stunned by what he just witnessed, it was then he realized something was wrong. Thoughts were racing through his mind trying to figure out who this girl really was. "That katana… I see now. Interesting, I've heard rumors of a legendary butei who's taken down Japan's most dangerous criminals. It's said that her appearance is that of a high school girl, but her swordsmanship has no equal. You will know that it's her because the weapon she wields is unmistakable, a black katana. A rank S isn't capable of deflecting my attack like that let alone a rank C. Just who are you?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me? Very well, I shall tell you who I am. Rank C Student attending Tokyo Butei High is the cover the Japanese government gave me. Normally Rank S is the highest a butei can become, but in reality they're ranks that surpass that. My name is Momo Kisaragi, the title given to me is Shadow Blade, and my Rank is SS. Now that you know, I'm ending this fight."

Momo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened them to again to reveal a deep crimson color piercing through the darkness of the night. Her eyes which were normally a grayish blue had now become a deep crimson red like the color of blood.

At that moment, another bolt of lightning rained down from the night sky striking the roof the two were fighting on followed by the thunder's deafening boom. When the thunder died down and the sound of the rain could be heard again, Vlad's vision returned.

After being blinded by the lightning, he saw his opponent had disappeared. He collapsed to his knees and felt pain throughout his entire body. Vlad didn't know what was happening to him till he looked at his body. All three of his weak points had been slashed. Then he noticed a black blade sticking out of his chest, she was already behind him. Vlad was coughing up blood and struggled to talk. "Those eyes, you're just like me. Why are you opposing me?"

Momo was irritated by his question. "I thought it was obvious. It's because you hurt the one person I care about most in this world. I won't let you make her suffer like that again."

Vlad couldn't help laughing at her answer coughing more blood all the while. "You care for that trash this much? Who would've thought she could make such a powerful ally. You won Momo Kisaragi or should I call you demon hunter?"

Momo lifted her katana up slowly cutting through the demon's body making its way up through his chest. "Stop stalling for time and answer me! How did you survive your battle with Riko-chan and Kanzaki-san?"

Vlad was gasping for air as blood was flowing from the gaping wounds he had sustained. The katana that Momo had impaled him with was impeding his ability to regenerate as she was slowly ripping through his flesh. It was all he could do to try and protect his last weak spot. The demon was utterly helpless before her. He had no choice, but to accept his fate. "You should already know the answer that. It was I…U…"

"One final question… how did you figure out what I am?" Momo asked.

Vlad laughed even harder than before. "Those red eyes… that black katana… every demon knows who… what you are. You're a demon who hunts demons. Hahaha…"

The demon continued to laugh manically. Momo was fed up and decided to finish him off. She lifted her katana cutting through the weak point in his mouth. Vlad's whole upper torso from his lower abdomen to his head had been cut in half.

He collapsed and blood gushed everywhere from the demon's corpse.

Momo took a good look at his body to confirm he was dead. Satisfied, she turned around and swung her blade cleansing it of the demon's blood as it washed away in the rain. The twin-tailed was deep in thought pondering Vlad's last words. "I-U, huh? That name has been popping everywhere recently and all of it started when Kanzaki-san started attending here. Who are they and what do they want? I'm going to have to investigate them myself if I want to find out."

**Flashback – Tokyo Butei High Girl's Dorms after Vlad's first defeat**

"I'm back!" Riko said as she opened the door.

"Welcome back! Dinner will be ready in just a second!" Momo shouted from the kitchen.

Riko walked in to the kitchen. "Dinner smells good, what are we having."

"Sukiyaki!"

"Sukiyaki? Isn't that a little expensive?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

"When celebrating a special occasion isn't it okay to splurge a little?" The twin-tailed girl excitedly responded.

"Is that so? May I ask what special occasion we are celebrating today?" Riko inquired.

Momo turned to face her. "Your smile!"

Riko couldn't help but burst into laughter to which Momo became slightly annoyed.

"I'm being serious, Riko-chan. Stop laughing." She pleaded.

Riko struggled to calm herself down. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me."

Momo turned her attention back to the stove. "Considering what today is I guess I can forgive you. By the way how did testimony go?"

"It went better than I thought. I managed to reduce Aria's mother's sentence, but it's strange. I thought they would've arrested me after I testified, but they said I was free to go." Riko answered.

"That was me. Being a rank that surpasses S gives me a few benefits. I actually have a lot of pull with the Japanese government." Momo interrupted.

"Umm, isn't that abuse of your position?" The blonde questioned.

"Not at all, I just told them you were my friend. Then I stated Butei Law Artcle One and told them the consequences for breaking that code. You've been suffering for over ten years. I think that's punishment enough don't you? Since you and Kanzaki-san defeated Vlad you seem happier. That's why today is special." The twin-tailed girl sincerely answered.

There was a moment of silence between them as she continued to cook dinner.

Not knowing how to respond to Momo's kind words, Riko closed the distance between them and hugged her.

Momo felt Riko's chest press up against her back and her arms wrapped around her waist. Her face turned beet red at the blonde's touch. "Thank you, for being my friend."

It was from then on, Momo promised herself she wouldn't let Riko go through that kind of suffering again. She always watched over her, even more so after confronting her about being the butei killer. Riko had told her everything about herself including her relationship to Vlad. In turn, Momo revealed her true identity. Naturally she wanted to help after hearing her friend's story, but Riko wouldn't hear of it saying this was her problem and she had to deal with it herself. She didn't want to involve the first real person who she could call friend in her own problems. Momo respected her wishes, but it was painful not being able to do anything for her.

**Present – Tokyo Butei High Girl's Dorms**

"I'm back." Momo quietly whispered as she entered her dorm room. She took off her shoes and coat at the door as she went into a dark living room. Just then, she heard a clicking sound followed by a flash of light that illuminated the room.

"Welcome back." A blonde girl wearing nothing but a shirt over her bra and panties said with a smile.

Momo was caught off guard. "You're not asleep yet?" She walked past the blonde and entered her room to get changed. She placed her sheathed katana by her bedside and changed out of her soaked clothes.

"I was waiting up for you." She answered.

"Why would you do that? I told you I would be coming home late." She questioned further as she put on a dry pair of clothes.

"It's because you didn't say why you would be late. I wanted to know what took you so long." She answered.

Momo walked back into the living room wearing similar clothes to Riko. "It was because I was fulfilling a request. This one just ran a little later than usual, that's all."

Riko remained silent. Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "Why…? Why are you lying to me?" Tears streamed down her face as she spoke.

Momo was confused. "Riko-chan…?"

"Jeanne told me everything." Riko was visibly shaking as she started to speak. "Vlad somehow came back to life and you decided to go fight him all by yourself before anyone else found out."

"_I can't believe that Ice Witch told Riko-chan after I specifically asked her to keep it a secret."_ All she could do was nod her head yes, confirming her roommate's suspicions.

Riko ran up to Momo and hugged her as tight as possible. "Do you have any idea how scared I was…!? How worried I was about you…!? I thought I would never see you again…" She trailed off as she cried into the twin-tailed girl's chest.

Momo hugged her back. "I just didn't want to see you suffer again. You've been so happy since Vlad's defeat that I just wanted to protect that happiness, but instead I ended up making you suffer again. I'm sorry Riko-chan…" Tears streamed down her face as well. The two girls cried as they embraced each other. Sometime after once they finally calmed down, they both sat next to each other on the living room couch in silence.

The blonde tilted her body and rested her head on the twin-tailed girl's shoulder. "Momo-chan…? I've always wanted to know, but I never had a chance to ask. Why do you do so much for me?"

The twin-tailed girl put her arm around the blonde and pulled her into a hug. "It's because you're my best friend."

Riko pulled away from her embrace. "That's not what I meant. I want to know how you feel about me."

Momo looked straight into the blonde's eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to her; after all she was already caught once. She always called Riko her best friend, but the truth was… "I love you…" She cast her gaze downward as her face turned beet red by what she just uttered.

"I feel the same way. I love you too." Riko responded.

Momo cast her gaze back on her best friend who was staring at her with pleading eyes. The pair closed their eyes as they pressed their lips against one another. It started out as an innocent kiss, but became more serious as they passionately embraced each other. Riko shot her tongue into Momo's mouth which took her by surprise. It was a completely new sensation to her, but it felt good. Momo was really getting into it as she started moving her own tongue, dancing with Riko's as they explored each other's mouth. They kept going until they couldn't take it anymore. Reluctantly, the two ended their kiss and pulled away from each other gasping for air.

The blonde looked at the twin-tailed girl with a determined look in her eye. All the doubts she had were erased in that moment. "Momo-chan…" Riko started as she took her friend's hand. "I was thinking… Aria has already recruited two partners to her side. If I am going to beat her, I need a partner of my own. Will you be my partner?"

The twin-tailed girl looked into the blonde's eyes and answered, "Of course of I will, Riko-chan. From now on, we're partners."

The blonde took the twin-tailed girl's hand, holding it as they walked to her room.

"_Riko-chan's room, I've been in here plenty of times, but I never really took a good long look at it."_ She scanned the room until she was brought back to reality.

"Momo-chan…?" Riko said getting her attention. "Will you close your eyes for me?"

Momo complied with her partner's request and closed her eyes.

"_She's so cute."_ Riko walked around Momo and positioned herself behind her. She wrapped her arms around Momo's waist and pressed her breasts against her back. She then proceeded to press her mouth on to Momo's lower neck and suck on her soft skin.

Momo moaned as her cheeks became flush from Riko's touch. "Riko-chan, what are you doing?"

Riko pulled away from Momo's neck and whispered into her ear, "I just gave you a kiss mark."

A look of panic washed over the twin-tailed girl's face. "Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiss Mark!?" She broke away from Riko's grasp, ran to the dresser, and grabbed a handheld mirror to look at herself. Sure enough there was a mark on her neck where Riko had sucked. "What will everyone in school think when they see this?" She asked as she put the mirror back. "I'll just tell them we slept with each other." Riko answered.

Momo turned and looked at her partner. "Besides… I want everyone to know we're going out."

Momo cast her gaze downward and stared at the floor. "When did you become such a pervert Riko-chan? You were never like this before."

"But, I was always like this." Before Momo could react, Riko embraced her. She brought her face up to her ear and whispered, "And I'm going to show you just how perverse I am." She then pulled back and looked into Momo's eyes and said with a concerned look on her face, "You don't want to?"

Momo blushed upon hearing those words. "I want to…"

"What was that Momo-chan? I couldn't hear you. You're going to have to speak louder." Riko teased.

"I want you to make love to me!" Momo yelled at the top of her lungs. If it wasn't for the raging storm outside, she would've waked the entire girl's dorm.

Riko looked straight into Momo's eyes and placed a kiss on her lips. She declared, "I see. Then I won't hold back and I won't stop even if you tell me to. Are you ok with that?"

Momo blushed. "Even if I said no, you would still go through with it anyway."

Riko giggled. "You're starting to catch on partner."

The pair stripped each other naked, hiding nothing and revealing everything. Riko pushed Momo onto the bed and she soon followed, positioning herself on top of her with one leg in between the other girl's thighs. Riko bent forward and leaned in to kiss Momo, reaching for her hand. Their fingers interlaced with one another as their kiss intensified; their tongues danced with each other once again. The pair communicated their thoughts and feelings to each other using their bodies as they reacted to their partner's individual movements. Both of their body temperatures were steadily increasing, the heat going to their heads as they both refused to break the kiss until neither of them could take the pressure any longer. Riko finally pulled away, the saliva the two shared forming a bridge which soon collapsed into nothing as she sat up on top of her partner.

"Momo-chan, I love you." Riko said as she gazed into her partner's eyes.

"I love you too, Riko-chan." Momo responded returning her partner's gaze.

"_My Eternal… Partner…"_


	2. The Next Day

**Author Notes **

As you already know by the description and if you read chapter one, this is a yuri fic featuring Riko and my OC. I originally planned this to be just a one shot, but I had so much inspiration with this that I decided to continue it. In this chapter I really tried to show Riko and Momo being cute together. And Knowing Riko, that meant throwing all of the lemons into this story or at least every single lemon I could find. You have been warned. All of the lemons… anyway, as with the previous chapter, please leave a positive and/or negative comment in the box below. It would be greatly appreciated as it would only help me to improve with future submissions.

**Tokyo Butei High Girl's Dorms **

The next day…

The sun was rising slowly into the sky with not a single cloud in sight to block its warm rays from erasing any trace of the storm last night. The sunlight crept through every crack and crevice slowly making its way into the various structures of Tokyo City. In a certain girl's dorm room, the face of a certain sleeping twin-tailed girl was revealed, signaling the start of a brand new day.

"Yawn…" Momo yawned as she covered her mouth. The small rays of sunshine peeking through the blinds gently woke her up. She sat in the bed for a few minutes, adjusting to her surroundings as she waited for her vision to come into focus. _"Eh? This isn't my room."_ It was then that she noticed something odd. _"Why am I naked?"_ She searched the room and noticed her clothes were haphazardly tossed about the place. As she sat there and pondered what was going on, she heard a faint sound. The twin-tailed girl turned her head and was shocked by what she saw.

A blonde girl was sleeping soundly right next to her. The sounds she heard was her breathing as she softly inhaled and exhaled. What shocked the twin-tailed girl even more was the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes either. "Riko-chan!?" Momo shouted, "Why…!?" She stopped mid-sentence, surprisingly Riko was still fast asleep after her outburst.

"_What happened last night?"_ Momo thought to herself as she remembered the events that took place. _"I defeated Vlad… When I came home, Riko-chan was up waiting for me… She was worried about me, so I finally confessed to her… and then…"_ The twin-tailed girl let out a cry, but covered her mouth in time to muffle the sound.

Her face immediately turned a bright red upon recollecting last night's events. Her body temperature steadily rose and showed no signs of stopping. At this moment, she could've sworn she was producing steam from her ears. It didn't help that she was only inches away from her best friend and they were both completely naked in a bed on top of it.

Momo looked back at her partner. _"Riko-chan is cute when she's sleeping."_ She closed the distance between them. Momo was entranced by her partner's sleeping state. The sunlight that bathed Riko reflected off her beautiful blonde hair creating an angelic glow that surrounded her body.

"_I want her…"_ That was the sole desire driving her actions as the color of her eyes changed into a deep crimson red. Momo slowly lowered her head, her face only inches away from her partner's. Momo flipped back one of her ponytails and softly kissed Riko on the lips. She held it for a few seconds before pulling away.

Her eyes returned to their normal color. She stared at her partner for a few moments before realizing what she had done. The wave of embarrassment the twin-tailed girl felt before intensified almost to an unbearable point. She carefully got out of the bed, so as to not disturb her partner and quickly dashed out of the room. It was all she could do to not pass out from her own body heat.

Momo rushed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. _"What the hell am I doing!?"_ Her breathing was erratic and when she placed her right hand over her chest, she felt her heart beating at an alarmingly accelerated rate. The twin-tailed girl was in such a rush to leave she forgot to take her clothes and the fact she was still nude slipped her mind.

When she finally calmed down, she noticed something strange about her reflection in the mirror. Upon closer inspection, she saw what appeared to be a strange mark on the right side of her neck. _"I just gave you a kiss mark…"_ The words Riko whispered into her ear last night echoed throughout her mind. _"Riko-chan and I really did… do that."_ Momo's left hand glided over the kiss mark as shoe thought about last night. The more she reminisced, the more memories of last night that came rushing back to her. _"I want everyone to know we're going out… I won't stop and I won't hold back even if you tell me too… Momo-chan, I love you…"_ The twin-tailed girl couldn't stop herself from smiling. _"Riko-chan… returned my feelings…"_ Words couldn't express how happy she felt at this in moment.

The twin-tailed girl decided to take shower, with all the excitement that happened last night she didn't get a chance to. She removed her hair ties which held her defining twin-tails together. Next, she flipped through her hair once before letting it settle down her back. Then, she stepped into the bathtub and closed the curtains behind her. Finally, she turned the hot water on and let it hit her bare body. Little did she know, someone else was about to join her.

The bathroom door gently opened letting out the steam the hot shower was generating. A shadowy figure entered the room, its features was covered by the steam. It quietly closed the door behind itself before stepping into the bathtub. The now twin-tailless girl was completely oblivious to the other presence as it inched ever closer to her. The figure attacked Momo, wrapping its arms around her waist. There was no escape now. It came up to her ear and whispered, "Good morning, Momo-chan."

"Good morning, Riko-chan." Momo responded without the slightest hint of surprise in her voice.

"Aww… no fair! How did you know it was me?" Riko asked.

"You and I are the only ones who live here. Who else could it be, but you?" The now twin-tailless girl reasoned.

"You're no fun, I was hoping for a better reaction." Riko replied rubbing her body against hers.

Momo wasn't used to the blonde's teasing and tried to act like she didn't care. "Well sorry for not meeting your expectations."

"Eh…? Should you really be talking to me like that after what you did to me this morning?" Riko playfully questioned.

"How did you…!?" Momo tried to ask, but was cut off mid-sentence.

"You didn't think I was asleep did you?" Riko taunted. "Now... I wonder how I should punish you."

"P-Punish!?" Momo stammered.

"You brought this on yourself Momo-chan. If you wanted a good morning kiss, all you had to do was ask. Now then, what should I do to you…? Oh the possibilities…" She smirked. "I know… I'll do that."

Momo was almost afraid to ask what 'that' could be. "That…? What is… that?"

"You should know what that is Momo-chan. You experienced it firsthand last night or did you already forget? I know your weakness." Riko teased as she placed her mouth on her partner's lower neck and sucked on her soft skin.

"Ahhh…!" Momo moaned at the blonde's touch, once again she was unable to resist Riko's sexual advances.

"Riko-chan…? Why do you always go for my neck?" She asked.

The blonde pulled away from her neck. "It's because you make such cute noises when I do."

"Mou!" Momo shouted as she blushed at her partner's answer.

This didn't deter the blonde as she tightened her hug. "You know, I've always wanted to do it in the shower."

"Eh? Wait…" Momo said in an attempt to stop her partner, but it was too late. Riko continued sucking on her lower neck. The blonde fondled her partner's breasts with her right hand while her left hand slowly made its way down to her nether region. "Riko-chan… s-stop… we… have school…" Momo said in between gasps.

As much as Riko wanted to continue, she knew Momo was right. "Fine…" Riko agreed as she let go of her partner. "I got what I wanted for now. Besides, I already left my mark…" The blonde paused for a moment before giving her partner a light kiss on the cheek. "…on your body." She finished as she stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom.

"_Is this how Riko-chan really is?"_ Momo wondered. _"I guess it's not so bad getting touched by the person you love, but… knowing her… I have a feeling this is only the beginning."_

Momo finished up her shower, turning off the water before she left the bathtub. After drying herself, she wrapped the towel around her torso. She retrieved her hair ties, using them to fix her hair back in to her usual hair-style. When Momo was satisfied with how she looked in the mirror, she was about to leave. However, something she noticed about her reflection caught her eye. It was different from when she first entered the shower. Upon closer inspection she noticed she had not one, but two kiss marks. The kiss mark from last night which was on the right side of her neck and now this newly formed kiss mark which she just received on the left side of her neck. _"I already left my mark on your body."_ The words Riko said to her echoed throughout her mind. "Riko-chan… You pervert…" Momo muttered under her breath. When she finally stepped out of the bathroom, she glanced at the clock. Momo was shocked, for the first time since her Butei High School debut… she was going to be late for class.

**Tokyo Butei High School**

The hallways were all but empty as students seated themselves preparing for another day of school. The bell was only mere minutes away from ringing. Homeroom was about to start. This impending countdown to doomsday weighed heavily on Momo's mind as she and Riko sprinted through the hallways in an attempt to make it on time. "It will be your fault if we're late!"

"Why are you so worried? It's not like you haven't missed class before." Riko asked.

"Those times were different. They didn't count because I was out on requests." Momo answered.

The pair continued to sprint through the hallways until they finally made it to their classroom with just a couple of minutes to spare.

"We... made it…" Momo said trying to catch her breath. She was about to reach for the doorknob when her partner blocked her way.

"Riko-chan…?" She questioned, but before she could say anything else, the blonde closed the distance between them and kissed her. She pulled away after a couple seconds and said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Besides, that's what you wanted right? A proper good morning kiss."

Momo became flush from embarrassment as she was left speechless by her partner's actions. Good thing everyone was in class, she wouldn't even know how to react if someone actually saw them together. The fact that she had marks all over her neck didn't help the situation, but luckily for her, the collar of her school uniform came up high enough to cover them.

"How long do you plan on standing there Momo-chan?" Riko asked getting her attention. Her hand was on the door knob as she continued, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Momo snapped out of her stupor. "I-I know that already." Momo quickly answered.

Her partner held the door open as she walked through the threshold. _"She's so cute. I wonder how she'll react when I tease her even more."_ Riko thought to herself as she watched Momo entered the classroom. She followed her in closing the door behind her. The pair walked to their desk and took their seats.

"_I can't believe Riko-chan. First this morning and now at school too. If she keeps teasing me like this…"_ Just like any other ordinary high school, the students of the class were having their own private conversations. None of them paid any attention to the pair that just entered the room as it has become a normal occurrence for them to be scene together. "All right class, settle down. Let's begin…" The teacher declared as she started the lecture.

Time passed and the bell rang signaling the start of lunch time. Momo and Riko always ate their lunch on the roof, but this time… "I'm so hungry. I didn't have a chance to make today's lunch because of everything that happened last night not to mention this morning." Momo sighed as her stomach grumbled. She lay on the ground while staring up at the sky. Just then the door opened, it was Riko.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I decided to make these especially for today." She said holding two bento boxes.

"You made lunch? I didn't know you could cook." Momo responded with a puzzled look on her face.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do when I set my mind to it." Riko bragged.

"Oh, is that so? Maybe I should have you cook our meals from now on." Momo teased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Momo-chan. This is just a token of my appreciation for everything you've done for me." Riko responded with a smile.

The blonde seated herself and handed one of the bento boxes to her partner. The twin-tailed girl sat up and received the bento from her. The pair sat at opposite ends facing each other. They clasped their hands and closed their eyes. "Ittadakimasu!" Both of them shouted in unison before they opened the bento boxes. The lunch Riko made was rice balls, three per box. Momo picked one up and took a bite out of it.

Riko on the other hand didn't eat yet; she simply stared at her partner. "How is it?" She asked.

"This is… delicious! Grilled meat right!? At first glance, I thought it was an ordinary rice ball, but to bite into it and taste grilled meat!? That really took me by surprise!" Momo exclaimed with a big smile.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. "I just grilled some leftover meat and stuffed them into a rice ball; it isn't anything to get so excited over." Riko mumbled in an attempt to hide how happy she was.

"That's not true. This lunch is special. It's the first thing you ever cooked for me. I'm going to remember this taste for as long as I live. Ahhh… I'm in heaven. Riko-chan's rice balls…" Momo stated complimenting her partner's cooking.

"Oh stop. You're embarrassing me." Riko giggled.

"I'm curious, Riko-chan. Where did you find the time make this? It couldn't have been this morning…" She continued, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"It was last night, when you were… fulfilling that request." Riko answered in a shaky voice. She was on the verge of tears.

The twin-tailed girl closed the distance between them and embraced the blonde in an affectionate hug. "He's gone, Riko-chan. He's gone… I made sure of it. You won't have to suffer like that ever again." She said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Momo-chan. I'll be fine now. So… let's finish eating." Riko responded. Vlad is dead now, but the ten years of torture he put the blonde through left her with emotional scars that would take a long time to heal… time the twin-tailed girl was more than happy to spend with her.

To lighten the mood, Momo decided to change the subject. "So… I heard you're going on a hot spring trip this weekend."

"Yeah, Tsuzuri-sensei is taking us." Riko replied.

"Tsuzuri-sensei? I can't imagine her taking you on a trip without some sort of catch. Is it supposed to be some kind of special training?" Momo guessed.

"Wow! You got it on the first try. That's my little Rank SS for ya." Riko teased.

Momo became annoyed. "Are you trying to blow my cover?"

"Sorry… Sorry…" Riko apologized as she giggled at her partner's reaction.

Momo sighed and took another bite of her rice ball. "So who is going with you on this trip?"

"Hm… let me think. I know Aria and Kinji are going…" Riko answered.

"Toyama-san huh?" Momo interrupted as she averted her eyes.

"What's the matter Momo-chan? You aren't still mad about that are you?" Riko asked in a concerned tone.

"What else could it be Riko-chan!? S-Sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that… whenever I think about how he… did that, I… I just get so jealous that I can't help myself. I know… it's stupid of me to get so worked up about it. I know that already, but… I wanted… I wanted to be your first kiss!" Momo finally cried out. This time, she was the one in tears.

The blonde closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on the twin-tailed girl's lips. "It's true, Kinji was my first kiss. However, you were my second…" Riko stated as she kissed her partner again. "My third…" She kissed her partner again. "My fourth…" The blonde kept repeating the process until the twin-tailed girl's tears finally stopped. "From now on, all of my kisses are reserved for you and only you." Riko declared as she stared into her partner's grayish blue eyes. "…And if that's not enough, you were the very first person I ever made love to. And I want to do even more with you." She added with a mischievous grin.

"Riko-chan, you pervert." Momo muttered as her face turned bright red.

"That's right… and I'm going to show you just how perverse I am." She stated in seductive tone.

"Eh? Déjà vu?" Momo wondered, but she didn't have the time to think about it.

"Mmf!" She was already locked in a deep, intensely passionate kiss with the blonde. As usual, Riko didn't waste any time using her tongue to invade her partner's mouth. Momo at this point was used to how aggressive she can be and happily accepted it. They're tongues danced around with one another on the stage created by their connection. The freestyle dance performed on that stage was something only partners who understood each other shared. Every individual movement of their tongues flowed into the next as their private dance slowly reached its conclusion.

Riko slowly pulled away, her tongue held onto Momo's tongue for a brief moment before finally letting go. The bridge of saliva that formed between them, collapsed into nothingness as both girls kept eye contact. The blonde stared at the state she left her partner in. The twin-tailed girl was gasping for air, her mouth left agape as she stared back at her with pleading eyes. "I want do more with you." Riko softly repeated.

"I want to do more with you too." Momo answered. _"What am I doing? We're still at school. Even though I know this, I just can't resist Riko any longer. I want her. I want her right now."_ Momo's desire to be closer to her partner made her lose all reason as they were about to perform an encore act. The pair removed each other's shirts and tossed them aside revealing their bras. Riko pushed her partner to the ground and climbed on top of her as they continued to make out.

The feeling Momo felt when she first woke up today was starting to overtake her again. Momo's eyes were starting to change color again, but little did she know someone was coming. The both of them failed to notice the footsteps walking up the stairs and drawing ever closer to their location or the familiar voices coming from just beyond the door. "…So that's why we can't let up on your training. Today, I'm going to teach you another useful move." A girl's voice said.

"Our lunch period is almost over. What can you possibly teach me in the ten minutes we have remaining?" A boy's voice asked.

"Ten minutes is plenty of time to at least show you the technique. You can practice it on your own time after school." The girl's voice replied as she opened the door. Upon taking the first step on the roof, she froze. Completely shocked by the scene that was taking place before her, a mixture of anger and embarrassment welled up inside her when she recognized a certain blonde. "Ri… Ri… Riko!? W-What the hell… d-do you two think you're doing!?" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

Momo and Riko were in the middle of stripping the rest of their clothes off of each other. The pair stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the yelling. A short strawberry blonde-haired twin-tailed girl was standing in the doorway. Her face was as red as a cherry tomato as she threateningly glared at the pair. "Are you going to answer me!? What the hell are you two doing!?" The strawberry blonde-haired girl shouted.

"Why are you yelling all of a sudden Aria? Did something happen?" The male student who was accompanying her asked as he stepped onto the roof beside her. When he looked in the same direction Aria was, the sight his eyes beheld made him keel over. Two beautiful female students whom he recognized were entangled with one another in what seemed like a lover's embrace.

"Kanzaki-san…? Toyama-san…?" Momo barely uttered as she froze in place.

"Oh, it's just Holmes. And I see you brought Ki-kun with you. So… what brings you to the roof?" Riko asked unfazed by the sudden intrusion.

"I asked first! Now answer me Riko!" Aria yelled.

"Well, what does it look like? I was going to do naughty things with my partner." Riko responded.

"N-Naughty t-things!?" Aria stammered.

"Isn't that why you two came up here?" Riko innocently asked.

"N-No that's not…" Aria stuttered.

"_That was a close one. Hysteria Mode almost activated at an unnecessary time."_ Kinji recovered from his staggered state.

"I understand now. I must say, I'm impressed Ki-kun." Riko stated.

"What are you talking about?" Kinji asked rather confused at the blonde's statement.

"You can't fool me Ki-kun. I know you triggered a love flag and how you planned to have the love scene take place on the roof. However, to actually get Aria's consent on the matter… I'm just really surprised that tsundere actually agreed." Riko concluded.

"Oh that's what you meant. I was wondering what you were going to come up with, but for Aria and I to make love…" Kinji stopped mid-sentence. It took a few minutes for the gravity of what the blonde said to sink in. _"Aria and I make love?"_ He repeated to himself. It was too late. The thought was already implanted to in his mind. In that brief moment of insanity, he fantasized about the pink-haired tsundere which sent his blood pressure skyrocketing. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Just fantasizing about Aria is enough to activate Hysteria Mode now?"_ He couldn't believe it. No other girl was able to induce this type of reaction from him. Yet somehow, Aria was different. Worst yet, Riko knew it and she wasn't afraid to take advantage of it. "Damn you…" He muttered under his breath.

"So it's true." Aria stated in a dead serious tone.

"Wait? You're not actually buying into her crap. I would never…" Kinji responded in an attempt to salvage the situation.

"Shut up…! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! S-Stupid Slave! I'm going to shoot you full of holes!"

Aria yelled as she brandished her M1911 pistols. The sound of gunfire shattered what was left of rhyme and reason to pieces.

"Momo-chan?" Riko said getting her attention. The twin-tailed girl was still in a state of shock at being found out. "Let's leave now."

Momo simply nodded in response as they grabbed their uniforms and scurried off. The pair managed to sneak past Aria as she was too busy trying to kill Kinji to care about anything else. They could hear the gunshots in the distance followed by the scream of what sounded like someone dying as they walked down the stairs. "Oh Ki-kun, I knew him well. Don't worry. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Riko joked.

"Riko-chan… you're scary…" Momo hesitantly stated.

"I know, right?" She agreed.

On that note, the pair made it to their classroom just in time. The bell rang as soon as they took their seats.

Time passed and class ended with everyone preparing to go home. As soon as the bell rang, Riko immediately took Momo's hand and rushed out of the classroom. The twin-tailed girl barely had enough time to sort out her school supplies as she was pulled along with her partner's whims.

"Wait! Riko-chan! Why are you in such a hurry to get home!?" Momo yelled as she struggled to keep up.

"I want to pick up where we left off on the roof!" Riko yelled back as she sprinted through the hallway.

"Please don't say those kinds of things out loud Riko-chan!" Momo screamed.

Little did they know or care at the time, the students took notice of them and the commotion they were making as they ran through the hallway. Among them was a certain 2nd year international student from Paris enrolled in the Informa department who happened to be coming out of a class at the time. _"Riko…? She was… smiling…"_ Jeanne watched them from a distance as they exited the school.

**Tokyo Butei High Girl's Dorms**

"I can't believe… we ran… all the way here…" Momo said in between breaths as they entered their dorm room.

"It couldn't be helped… The urge to rip your clothes off and make you mine is killing me… Or would you prefer to do it in public?" Riko explained as the pair removed their shoes.

"How can you say that with such a straight face?" Momo sighed as they tossed their school bags on the couch. She was too tired from their run to get worked up about it. The blonde walked into her room and the twin-tailed girl followed closing the door behind her. The pair stared at each other in anticipation of what was about to come next.

"Shall we?" Riko asked extending her hand. Momo took her hand and simply nodded in response. They slowly walked to the bed prepared to reaffirm their love. The pair helped strip off each other's clothes keeping eye contact all the while. When the final piece of clothing was removed, they slowly leaned into each other and kissed. It was a light sweet kiss, the type of kiss that happens in fairytales between a prince and a princess.

Momo knew something wasn't right when Riko didn't use her tongue. So when the kiss ended…, "Riko-chan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." Riko replied.

"Is that really all? Don't start acting out of character all of a sudden. I really thought something was wrong." Momo stated with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sorry." Riko apologized. She pushed the twin-tailed girl down and positioned herself on top of her. "This is what you wanted right?" She locked lips with her partner. Their fingers interlaced as she explored her mouth. Their tongues put on an encore performance, picking up from where they left off. The kiss ended in a spectacular finish leaving both of them wanting more.

"Momo-chan… your eyes…" Riko gasped. Usually the twin-tailed girl was able to keep her transformation under control, but ever since she got together with the blonde everything changed. Her eyes had involuntarily changed to a crimson red, the color of blood.

"Riko-chan… There's something I have to tell you. I'm not entirely human, I'm part demon… I'm sorry for not saying anything about it before, but I was afraid of how you would react and…" Momo tried to explain, but Riko interrupted her with a kiss.

"Your eyes… They're beautiful." Riko finally said.

"Riko-chan…" Momo replied.

"Besides…, demon or not you're still my partner and I love you." Riko confidently declared with a smile.

"I feel the same way. I love you too." Momo responded smiling back at her.

Riko went straight for Momo's weak point and left several playful bites along her neck.

"Ahhh! My neck again…!?" Momo moaned in pleasure.

The blonde kept working her magic as her right hand slowly trailed down her partner's body. When she reached her final destination, the twin-tailed girl twitched at the sudden jolt of pleasure she received. "Riko-chan…"

A mischievous smile played on the blonde's lips as she caressed her partner's most precious area. "Say it again, Momo-chan. Say my name again." Riko pleaded as she moved her fingers in and out of her.

"Riko-chan…" Momo repeated.

"Again!" Riko demanded as she sped up her movements and playfully bit her partner's neck.

"Riko-chan… Riko-chan…" Momo gasped in between breaths. Her whimpers became progressively louder as waves of pleasure were coursing through her entire being.

It only took one night for Riko to find out all of Momo's sensitive spots. Including where to touch, where to tease, everything about her body; she learned last night. _"She's almost there. Just a little more…"_

The twin-tailed girl was at her limit. "Riko-chan…!" Momo screamed. She arched her back and her body convulsed violently as she was finally brought to climax.

The blonde stared at the state that she left her partner. Beads of sweat had formed on twin-tailed girl's face. She was rapidly breathing in and out exhausted from the intense experience she had. Riko looked at the hand, the hand that made her partner scream her name, the hand that was now covered in her partner's nectar. She licked her hand in a very seductive manner and became entranced by the taste. "More…" Riko mumbled.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Momo asked still recovering from the previous act.

Instead of responding, Riko suddenly grabbed her partner's legs and spread them apart.

"Riko-chan…! Don't just suddenly spread my legs apart! Give a girl some kind of warning first!" Momo shouted.

"I can't help it Momo-chan. You're so cute that I want to eat you all up." Riko teased.

"E-Eat Me…!?" Momo stammered.

Before she could say anything else, Riko had already stuck her tongue inside her. She was powerless to stop the blonde from having her way with her as she lapped up the sweet nectar flowing from her open flower.

"It's not fair…" Momo complained.

Riko looked up at the twin-tailed girl with a concerned look.

"It's not fair Riko-chan. You're always touching me. I want to touch you too." Momo stated.

Suddenly, Momo flipped Riko over and now she was the one on top. The blonde was surprised by how forceful her partner was especially since up until now she was always the aggressor. The twin-tailed girl started to massage her partner's breasts before eventually leaning in and sucking on her supple flesh. She swirled her tongue around her partner's hardened patch of skin before forcefully sucking down it. "W-Wait… Momo-chan… I'm sensitive there. Don't suck on them so hard…" Riko protested.

"What's this? Have I finally found your weakness?" Momo playfully questioned.

"What has gotten into you all of a sudden Momo-chan!?" Riko frantically asked.

"Nothing, I'm just returning the favor." Momo answered. Repeating what was done to her, she slid her fingers in and out of the blonde.

"Ahhh!" Riko cried out. She couldn't have predicted her partner would turn the tables on her.

Momo slid her fingers in and out of her partner rapidly increasing her pace.

"Momo-chan…! Momo-chan…!" Riko screamed. The waves of pleasure she felt consumed her body making her lose control of herself as she was finally brought to climax.

Riko, exhausted from the act looked into Momo's eyes. Those beautiful glowing red orbs staring back at her with a burning passion. She knew that look all too well. Momo wasn't satisfied yet and if Riko was being honest, neither was she.

"Riko-chan…" Momo begged.

"I know…" Riko replied.

Sitting upright, the pair embraced each other taking in each other's scent, warmth, everything as their bodies melted into each other in their passionate love-making. Momo and Riko became closer and closer to each other until finally they were one. Exhausted and finally satisfied from the act they had just performed, the pair lay in each other's embrace. No words passed between them because nothing needed to be said anymore. Simply being together was enough for them because no matter what happened from here on in; they knew they would forever remain each other's eternal partner.


	3. A Surprise Mission

**Author's Notes**

It's been 5 months since the last time I updated this story. It was much more difficult to write this chapter than I expected. I ran into a month long writer's block during most of August and was unable to get back into it till the middle of September, but it's finally complete. Just a bit of a background on this chapter, it takes place behind the scenes of the Hidan no Aria OVA episode explaining what happened with the landlord in the real world while Kinji, Aria, and the rest were off in lala land. I'm not done with this story by any means, but it does take me a while to write one of these chapters. So, I'll try my best to update this story within a reasonable time frame. Also, special shout outs to Nakashima. I'll include your OCs next chapter as I promised. As with the previous chapter, please leave a positive and/or negative comment in the box below. It would be greatly appreciated as it would only help me to improve with future submissions.

**Tokyo Butei High Girl's Dorms **

"Riko-chan…?"

The silence that lingered between them was finally broken. The pair of female butei lay nude together as they relaxed in each other's embrace.

"Hmmm…" The blonde playfully acknowledged her.

The twin-tailed girl could feel her partner's gaze upon her and decided to gather up the strength to return it. "Are we…" She paused a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. Something was on her mind, but she was apprehensive about asking it considering the person she's asking. "Are we going to be doing things like this from now on?"

A sly smile appeared on Riko's face. "By doing things like this, are you referring to how we've been screwing like bunnies for the past 24 hours?"

Momo frowned at the statement. "Don't put it like that."

"But that's what we've been doing."

The twin-tailed girl averted her eyes from her partner's gaze. "Riko-chan… I'm serious…"

"Sorry…" The blonde held her closer, sharing the warmth of her body and taking in her natural scent. "You're just so cute that I can't help myself."

Momo sighed as she was starting to realize this would be a recurring theme in their relationship. "Anyway, what about Toyama-san and Kanzaki-san…? They saw us…"

Riko immediately waved off the idea. "Don't worry about them. I'm pretty sure they completely forgot about us after what happened today."

"But…" She was silenced by her partner's lips.

After a few moments had passed Riko pulled away and gently placed her forehead on Momo's. "You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough." Momo countered.

"I'm telling you that it's fine." Riko insisted. "Those two have enough to worry about with their own relationship and if that's not the case, I'll just trick Aria into trying to kill Ki-kun again."

The twin-tailed girl envied her partner's confidence when it came to their relationship and other related matters. Ever since they formed a combo, Riko had been unafraid to show Momo how she felt about her regardless of the location. "I wish I was as carefree as you are."

The blonde simply smiled at her.

The pair adjusted themselves, further entangling their bodies with one another under the sheets allowing them to melt into each other's warmth. Momo's heart was racing, but at the same time she felt comfortable in Riko's embrace. She was content and wished the moment would last forever as she was slowly drifted off to sleep. That was until…

"Momo-chan…"

She awoke to her partner calling her. Something seemed to be on the blonde's mind this time. Seeing as how she had taken the time to listen to her, the twin-tailed girl thought it only fair to do the same. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry." Riko stated.

Momo was stunned by what her girlfriend just said. It took her a few moments to compose herself and come up with a response. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

"I can't help it. I had nothing to eat since lunch."

Momo sat up lifting the sheets from her naked body. She stood up revealing her bare back to Riko as she walked over to where her clothes lay and quickly slipped on her pure white bra and panties. "Fine…" She turned around and faced her partner. "As thanks for the rice balls, I'll make you dinner." She walked around the room closing the blinds and turning on the lights. "However, because of a certain someone I haven't had time to prepare any of the ingredients yet and it's already getting late."

"Whoever could you mean?" The blonde asked feigning innocence.

"Anyway…" She continued. "I'm just going to make something simple. Is curry rice ok?"

"I'll eat anything you make me Momo-chan." Riko answered.

The twin-tailed girl turned around and blushed before walking out of the room.

The blonde watched from her bed as her partner left the room._ "She's so cute…!" _She started tossing and turning, wrapping herself up in the sheets. _"…So many ways to tease her, so little time!"_

For a dorm room apartment, it was pretty luxurious. It featured a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms. However, the need for two bedrooms slowly started to diminish now that Momo had been sleeping with Riko in more ways than one, but that's beside the point.

Upon walking into the kitchen, Momo checked the fridge for ingredients.

"_I can't believe her! The entire day, all Riko-chan's been doing is teasing me. Not that I dislike it, but…" _She shook her head from side to side. _"I have to get dinner ready."_

She pulled out an onion, potatoes, carrots, some beef as well as an assortment of other ingredients and spices from the cabinet and assembled them on the kitchen counter. When she went back to the fridge, one of the containers had caught her eye.

"_Leftover rice…? Must be from when Riko-chan made rice balls. This should be enough to go with the curry."_

She picked out the rice and placed it on the counter besides everything else. Momo was about to prep the ingredients when she noticed her lack of clothes. She looked around the kitchen and spotted an apron. She put the piece of clothing on, tying the straps around her waist. It covered her front pretty well, but had left her back quite exposed considering what she had on at the time.

"_Let's get started."_

Momo felt most at home when she was cooking. Her cuts with a chef's knife were as swift and accurate as her swordsmanship. In a matter of seconds, the ingredients were prepped and ready to cook. After getting the onions caramelized; browning the meat; and finally adding the chopped vegetables to a large saucepan, she turned her attention to the roux. Being the type of cook who dislikes readymade products, she would always cook everything from scratch and curry was no different. After making the roux and letting everything simmer to a boil all she had left was to heat up the leftover rice. She placed the rice in the microwave, set the time, and turned it on.

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Momo didn't have to look to know who it was. "Dinner is almost ready Riko-chan."

"That's good. Any longer and…" The blonde pressed her breasts into her partner's back and whispered in a seductive tone. "…I might have considered eating you."

Momo blushed as Riko's touch made her heart skip a beat. "Did you come in here just to tease me again?"

"I could say the same to you Momo-chan with this sexy housewife cosplay you're wearing." Riko countered.

"Is that all you ever think about, besides we just did that a few moments ago."

"You're right." Riko relinquished her hold on her partner and walked off.

Momo breathed a sigh of relief.

Before leaving the kitchen, the blonde stopped and turned around to face her partner. "I'll just save you for dessert."

"Riko-chan…!?" Before the twin-tailed girl had time to say more, Riko had thrown a small object at her which she easily caught. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was her own cellphone.

"Someone called you before. I thought I'd let you know because it might be something important." She explained.

"Why couldn't you just say that from the start?" Momo asked.

The blonde smiled at her. "That's because it's more fun this way." With that, she took her leave.

The twin-tailed girl resumed what she was doing and turned off the stove. She then looked at her phone which read one missed call. _"Who could this be?"_ Clicking the button on her phone revealed the person's name. Her eyes grew wider when she saw who it was. _"Mom…?"_ Before she had a chance to let the thought sink in her head, her phone rang. Sure enough, it was her mother calling her. The twin-tailed girl slowly put the phone to her ear and answered it. "Hello…?"

"Momo-chan…? Is that you?"

It's been a couple of years since the last time Momo and her mother spoke to each other. With Momo's responsibilities as a Rank SS and her mother constantly traveling all over the world, it was almost impossible for them to get in touch. They did communicate via text and her mom would always send postcards from places she visited on her travels, but it only made her miss her even more. So it was relief for Momo to hear her mom's voice. "Yes mom… it's me."

Her mother also sounded equally relieved to be able to talk to her. "I'm so glad I was finally able to reach you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Butei High is surprisingly much more enjoyable then I thought it would be and… I made some really good friends here."

"I see… I'm glad to hear that. This might sound selfish considering how long it's been, but may I ask you for a favor."

The twin-tailed girl was taken aback by how formal her mother was speaking to her. "I don't mind. If it's something I can do for you, then I'll be more than happy to help you."

Her mother sounded overjoyed upon hearing her answer. "Momo-chan… you're such a good daughter."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well… a friend of mine needs help, but I'm currently preoccupied with another task. Could you go in my place?"

"I'll do it."

"I knew I could count you. Listen, I can't really reveal more about the mission. It's better if you see it for yourself. A car will be there to pick you up in the morning and of course I cleared it with your school as well so it's sanctioned as an official butei request."

"I understand."

"And…there's something else I need to tell you..."

The twin-tailed girl stayed silent and listened intently to what her mother was about to say next.

"I love you."

It didn't really dawn on Momo how much she missed her mother until she heard those words. Tears welled up in Momo's eyes and started streaming down her face. "I love you too." After ending the call, she wiped the tears from her face and resumed her original task. She served the curry rice on two separate plates, picked up a couple of forks, and brought them to the living room. "Sorry for the wait, dinner is ready."

Riko was sitting on the carpeted living room floor with her legs outstretched under the table. She lifted her head and smiled at Momo. "It smells good. I can't wait to eat."

Momo set the pair of plates down giving one to Riko before sitting down at the opposite end and serving herself. Upon sitting down with her, the pair clasped their hands and closed their eyes. "Ittadakimasu!"

After enjoying a nice meal, the twin-tailed girl decided it was time to tell her partner about her conversation on the phone from earlier. "Riko-chan…"

"You're going on a mission." The blonde interrupted her.

Momo hung her head and sighed. "You were eavesdropping…"

"It couldn't be helped. I am a butei that specializes in intelligence after all." Riko explained.

"What does that have to do with you eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"Anyway, what's the mission about?"

An anger mark formed on Momo's forehead. "Don't ignore the question!"

The blonde stood up and walked over to the twin-tailed girl hugging her from behind. "Don't sweat the small stuff."

Momo decided it was better to just give in. She learned on more than one occasion today that it was simpler and whole lot less stressful that way. "Alright Riko-chan, you win. I don't know what exactly the mission is, but I doubt it's anything serious. I don't think I'll be away for more than a couple days."

"I see… and when will you be going?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I guess I better enjoy my dessert now."

"Dessert…? Wait a minute… Ahhh…!" Before the twin-tailed girl could respond, she felt something soft and wet on her neck. She had experienced this sensation quite a few times in the past 24 hours and it was starting to become familiar to her. "Haven't you given me enough kiss marks? I'm sure my entire neck must be covered in them by now."

The blonde continued to suck on her neck leaving a bright a fresh bright red kiss mark as proof. "The 1st kiss mark I gave you was starting to fade, so I decided I should give you a new one."

While what Riko said made Momo happy, it also made her self-conscious. What would she say if someone saw them? As she was lost in her own thoughts, her partner came up to her ear and whispered, "I won't let you sleep tonight either."

**Kagerou's Inn**

The sun had barely risen into the sky when a certain twin-tailed girl had arrived at her destination. She was dressed in her butei uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt with a red collar, a red tie, and a red skirt. She also brought along her trusty katana slinked on her back inside a special katana bag. She stood at the gates of what appeared to be a small village when something dawned on her. _"Where exactly am I?"_ She was surrounded by trees and in the far distance she could see mountains. _"Never mind where, how did I not notice all this till now…?"_ The twin-tailed girl brought her hand up to her mouth reflexively and yawned. _"Riko-chan kept me up so late, I didn't have a chance to sleep before I left. Meanwhile she gets to sleep in late because she has the day off. No wonder she was so eager yesterday."_ The tired Rank SS butei yawned again before walking through the gates. The village seemed to be full of people hard at work preparing for some kind of event. As she walked around, she came to a traditional Japanese inn that looked like it had been around for a long time. _"What did mom want me to do here?"_

"Excuse me…?"

She immediately snapped out of her funk and turned her attention to the voice that was calling her.

A young woman who looked to be in her thirties wearing a lavender kimono appeared at from the entrance to the inn. She was a brunette with green eyes who wore her hair in the style of a braided bun. "Are you Momo-chan by chance?"

"Um… do I know you?" The twin-tailed girl hesitantly asked.

"Where are my manners? My name is Kagerou and I'm the proprietor of this inn." Kagerou bowed before continuing. "I guess you could say I am your client for this mission."

"Does that mean that you're a friend of my mother's?"

"That's right, but I'm sure you must've had a long trip. Come on inside."

Momo was feeling tired from her trip, so she decided to take Kagerou up on her offer. She kicked off her shoes and neatly placed them at the entranceway before following her inside to one of the nearby rooms. Being a traditional Japanese inn, it was no surprise to Momo when Kagerou opened the sliding door, that the floors were lined with tatami mats. She saw a table with a kettle of tea and a couple of humble cups sitting on a serving dish with a few other amenities that decorated the room. Beyond the table was another pair of sliding doors leading onto the porch which offered a nice view of the garden.

"You have perfect timing. I was just about to enjoy a fresh cup of tea." Kagerou walked inside the room before turning to twin-tailed girl and smiling. "You're welcome to have some as well."

Momo was a bit apprehensive since she still had no idea what she would be doing. However, not one to refuse a cup of tea, she decided to politely accept the offer and bowed to her. "Thank you. I'll graciously take you up on your kind offer."

"You're extremely well mannered, but there's no need for you to be so formal with me Momo-chan." Kagerou walked to the table and knelt down on the floor, folding her legs underneath her thighs, while resting her buttocks underneath her heels. She poured the hot tea into a cup and placed it on top of a coaster. "Please sit down."

"Okay." Momo walked towards the table and repeated the steps her host had done moments before. This was a formal way of sitting in Japan called seiza. She then took off her sword bag and placed it beside her.

As soon as she made herself comfortable, Kagerou passed her the tea before serving herself and placing the kettle back on the serving plate. "You don't have to sit like that on my behalf."

"Thank you, but it's no trouble. My mom and I used to hold Japanese tea ceremonies all the time, so I'm used to sitting like this." The twin-tailed girl picked up the cup and looked at her reflection in the liquid. "Um… Kagerou-san… what exactly is my mission? My mother didn't tell me any specifics before I got here. She just said that you'd need some help."

The owner of the inn had taken a sip of her tea before she answered. "Well… it's not what you would call a typical butei mission per say. A group of special guests will be coming over later this evening and will stay at my inn for three days. I just need your help to entertain them."

"I see…" Momo replied still staring into her cup.

Kagerou could tell something was bothering the twin-tailed girl by her lack of a response and the fact that she hadn't looked away from her cup since she handed it to her. "Are you disappointed?"

Momo lifted her head and frantically shook her head back and forth. "That's not it at all!" She returned her gaze back to the cup. "It's just that… I haven't heard from my mother in two years. So when she finally called me out of the blue with a request, I thought there was something more to what she was asking me to do."

"Maybe you're overthinking the situation. It could be as simple a reason as she trusts you…"

Momo lifted her head meet landlady's the eyes.

Kagerou smiled as she continued to speak. "…at least from what I remember of that woman, she was never the type to talk in riddles. She would always say what she means."

"You're right. Mom was always honest with me. If there was something else to this mission, she would've told me. Thanks Kagerou-san." Momo smiled as well.

"It's comforting to know that she hasn't changed in all these years. Now that that's settled, you should drink your tea before it gets cold."

Momo nodded in response and took a sip of her tea. It had cooled down, but it was still warm enough to break the mental fog she was in. "This is delicious!"

"It should be. I made it from scratch after all." Kagerou bragged.

The pair took a few more moments to enjoy their tea as well as each other's company before moving on. "I guess it's about that time." The landlady placed her empty cup on the table and stood up. "Momo-chan… I want to show you something. Please wait here a moment." She bowed and took her leave.

Momo watched as the landlady left the room and quietly finished off the rest of her tea. She placed her empty cup on the table. She enjoyed the peace and quiet. It proved for a nice change of pace from her normal life. Just as the twin-tailed girl was starting to relax, she felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck. It was a feeling she felt only when she knew she was being watched. Airing on the side of caution; she grabbed her bag, unzipped it, and slowly pulled out her sheathed katana. _"It's getting closer."_ A presence was creeping towards her. She looked at the ground and saw her shadow being devoured by a black mass. Whatever it was it wasn't human and it was right on top of her. She tightened her grip on her sheath with her left hand and gripped the handle of her blade with her right. In one swift motion, she turned around and drew her blade slashing where she sensed the ominous presence, but nothing was there. She scanned her surroundings and sure enough, she was the only one in the room. _"I was sure I felt something behind me. Maybe I'm just tired."_ She breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed her blade. She decided not to dwell on the idea and returned to her original position.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Kagerou had returned and she was carrying some type of clothing in her hands.

Momo stood up to meet her gaze. "Um… what do you have in your hands?"

"If you're going to be working here, you'll need a uniform." She unfolded it and held it up to reveal a pink kimono with an intricate flower pattern that painted across it like an elegant painting.

The twin-tailed girl was awestruck by the garment held before her. _"Beautiful…"_

"Momo-chan… if you don't mind, I'd like you to see how it fits on you."

"Eh…?" She snapped out of her daze. "Um… Ok."

Kagerou closed sliding doors to the hallway and backyard was closed and turned on the lights.

"Is this alright?" Momo had stripped down to her under garments, placing her neatly folded butei uniform in the corner.

"Yes, that's fine."

Momo walked towards the landlady and turned her back towards her. "I'm ready."

Kagerou nodded and started to help her into the kimono.

Momo started to relax as she felt the soft fabric hug her skin. "I forgot how nice it feels to wear a kimono."

"I'm glad you like it." Kagerou smiled as she finished tying the sash at the back. "There… all done. There's a body-length mirror over here if you want to see how you look."

Momo walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

Kagerou walked over to the twin-tailed girl. "I thought I might have to find a smaller size for you, but this seems to fit you well."

Momo smiled. "Yes, I really like it."

"If you want, I'll let you have it."

"Really, but why?"

"If I have to give an answer, it just seems like that kimono was made for you."

"Thank you. I'll take good care of it."

For the rest of the day, Momo helped Kagerou with some chores around the inn which included cleaning, cooking, among others. By the time they finished it was now evening and the sun was setting behind the mountains which painted the sky with a nice pinkish orange color.

Momo was sitting on the porch watching the sunset.

"Thank you for your hard work." Kagerou handed her a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you." Momo took the cup into her hands.

Kagerou took a seat next to the twin-tailed girl with her own cup. "It's strange… they should've arrived by now."

"Are you referring to the special guests that I'm supposed to help you entertain?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to rain tonight and it gets really foggy on the mountain roads. So I'm just worried if they'll be able to make it. I'm probably just over reacting."

Momo and Kagerou continued to sip their tea and watch the sunset together. However, the guests didn't arrive and by the time the sun went down it started to rain. The pair waited by the entrance to the inn.

"I don't think they'll show up tonight." Kagerou said looking out the front door. It was getting pretty late now and it was raining even harder now. "Shall we turn in for the night?"

Realizing her mission won't begin till the morning, Momo decided to take this opportunity to ask a question. "Um… Kagerou-san…? Can you tell me more about my mother? She never really talked about her past and after meeting you, I'm curious as to she was like back then."

"Alright, but I should warn you that it's a fairly long story."

The twin tailed girl's face beamed with excitement upon hearing that. "I don't mind, please tell me!"

Seeing how eager Momo was, Kagerou decided to indulge her. "In that case, let's go back to my room." They retreated back to the room they stayed in previously where she regaled tales of the past to Momo.

Momo learned that Kagerou was actually a former butei and despite how she looked, she was actually 60 years old. She also told her about all the missions she went on with her mother. What she learned wasn't all too surprising, but hearing about her mother had brought her some comfort. She continued to listen intently as the landlord told her more stories all throughout the night.

The next day…

Momo was in the kitchen preparing a traditional Japanese breakfast. Kagerou had to wait at the entrance to greet the guests when they arrived, so she entrusted her with preparing the food. It wasn't it all that hard to make considering it's the same type of food she's always cooked. She had steamed the rice to perfection, prepared the miso soup that was heating up on the stove, as well as various other side dishes to accompany them. _"I better go tell Kagerou-san breakfast is ready."_ Dawning the kimono that was bestowed to her, she turned off the stove was about to head to entrance when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was the same feeling she felt yesterday, that presence was here again. Not wasting any time; Momo grabbed her sword bag, slinked it over her shoulder, and ran in the direction she sensed the presence. As she ran through the hallways, she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a child rounding the corner. However, when she came around that same corner nothing was there. The feeling she felt seemed to disappear as well. _"What's going on here? That's the second time now that I felt this strange presence only to have it disappear on me. Am I just seeing things?"_ As Momo was getting lost in her own thoughts…

"My my, you finally came…"

"_That was Kagerou-san's voice. She must be greeting the guests."_ Without realizing it, Momo was very close to the front entrance of the inn.

"Tsuzuri too, it has been a while…"

"_Wait… Tsuzuri-sensei is here too? Does that mean…?"_ She walked down the hallway and peeked around the corner.

"I will lead you inside now."

"_I knew it."_ Kagerou was indeed greeting guests at the entrance. What the twin-tailed girl didn't expect was for those guests to be one of her teachers and a group of butei students. Just like she was yesterday, the students were all dressed in their butei high uniforms. Among them as expected were Riko, Aria, Kinji, and a few others. _"Riko-chan did say she was going on a trip to a hot springs inn, but for it to be Kagerou's inn of all places is too much of coincidence."_ Momo knew she would have to go out and greet them if she wanted answers. Besides her mission is to help Kagerou-san entertain them and a butei always completes her mission. She walked to the entrance in a very polite and reserved manner as befitting the kimono she was wearing. "Kagerou-san, are these the guests you were expecting?"

"Ah, Momo-chan…" Kagerou turned around and met her gaze. "Yes, these are our guests. They will be staying with us for a few days."

"I see…" The twin-tailed girl turned her attention to the group of butei and bowed. "Welcome to our inn."

All of the butei students seemed confused by this turn of events.

"Um… Momo-chan…? What are you doing here? I thought you were going on a mission?" Riko asked.

Just as the twin-tailed girl was about to answer, Tsuzuri stepped forward kicking off her shoes as she walked towards her. "I was wondering why you weren't here last time."

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Last time…?"

Tsuzuri ignored the question and continued. "Everyone, this is Momo Kisaragi. She is going to help with your training during our stay here."

"Um… Tsuzuri-sensei... I don't want to be rude or anything, but isn't this girl a Rank C? Most of us out rank her. How exactly can she help us to train?" Aria asked.

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't know yet. This girl isn't a Rank C. That's just a cover story for her enrollment. Her real rank is SS." Tsuzuri explained.

Her students just stared at her in shock.

An anger mark appeared on Momo's head. "Sensei, I don't want to come off as disrespectful, but why on earth would you reveal classified information like that!?"

"The mission required it." Tsuzuri answered.

"That's not for you to decide!" Just as Momo was about to continue chastising her, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned in the direction she felt the sensation to see Riko standing right before her with a smile on her face. Her partner seemed to standout from everyone else. The fact that Riko was wearing a butei uniform that she customized herself in an Elegant Gothic Lolita style only served to accentuate that fact. Momo's cheeks became a slight shade of red. "Riko-chan…?"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag my little Rank SS." The blonde teased.

"A rank that surpasses S…? Rank SS…?" Aria mumbled still processing the news.

The next reaction was not unexpected as most of the students yelled one word in perfect sync. "What…!?"

"The cat's out of the bag indeed…" Momo sighed.


	4. Hot Springs Training Camp Start

**Author's Notes**

This was by far the longest chapter I have ever written ever. Just as the title suggests, this chapter will cover what happens the first day of the hot springs training camp and I guess you could say this is my continuation of the OVA. As always to anyone who's kept up with this story; please leave a positive and/or negative comment in the box below. It would be greatly appreciated as it would only help me to improve with future submissions.

Special note to Nakashima, I introduce your oc in this chapter. I had to change some aspects of her so she would fit the story though. I hope you like it.

**Kagerou's Inn**

Momo was grateful for Riko's presence. It helped her put things into perspective. Her cover was blown, but the mission still needed to be completed. She handled herself with dignity and grace as she addressed the group of butei students. "I apologize for my earlier outburst." She bowed to everyone before continuing. "Please allow me to formally reintroduce myself and clear up any confusion you may have. My name is Momo Kisaragi, the title I was given is Shadow Blade, and just as Sensei stated previously my real rank is SS. Just like you, I'm a student of Butei High School and am currently enrolled in Inquesta Department. As of right now, I'll be assisting Kagerou-san by taking care of your needs during your stay here."

The butei students were rendered speechless by how twin-tailed girl spoke. This was especially true for Riko, who hadn't seen this side of Momo before now.

She turned her attention toward their chaperone. "Sensei…? Pardon my asking, but am I to assume their training also falls within my responsibilities?"

Tsuzuri who was just as shocked as her students was caught off guard by the question. "Um… yeah, don't worry about it. I'll tell you the specifics later."

Momo wasn't satisfied with that answer, but considering the circumstances decided not to press the issue. "I understand. At any rate, I'm sure everyone would like to come inside and rest."

Kagerou was starting to get a bit anxious as well. "That's right! Everyone must be tired from their travels. Please, come in."

As everyone entered the inn, Momo noticed one of the female students had what looked like a white wolf with her. She turned around and approached them. "I'm sorry, but pets aren't allowed inside. If you like, I can escort you and your companion around the perimeter of the inn where he'll be allowed to stay in the backyard."

The girl she was addressing was none other than Snipe Department's ace, Reki. She had cyan hair that came down to her neck and beautiful yellow eyes. "Um… his name is Haimaki."

"Haimaki…" Momo turned her attention to the dog or at least Reki claims he's a dog. Haimaki is actually a wolf with a nice white coat of fur. "What a nice name. Ok, I'll take you two to the backyard now."

Riko noticed her partner diverging from the rest of the group and decided to take the opportunity to spend some time with her. "Wait, I'll come with you guys."

Momo smiled. "I appreciate the gesture." She slipped on a pair of slippers and led them outside.

Meanwhile, Kagerou was leading the rest of the group down the hall.

Goki Muto was the only other male butei student on this trip. He is the Ace of Logi and considered a transportation geek by Kinji. Right now though, vehicles were the furthest thing from his mind. "Kinji…" Goki tapped his shoulder.

Kinji stopped walking and turned around. "What is it?"

"Just who was that girl?" The spiky haired student asked.

"You mean Momo? Didn't she already answer that question herself?" Kinji retorted.

"That's not what I mean! I'm talking about how a girl like that is attending our school and I didn't notice her till now!" The Logi Ace exclaimed.

"I see…"

"Don't you get it? That grace, the way she carries herself, even her kimono…! There's no doubt about it. Momo is… no, Momo-sama must be the rumored paragon of a beautiful Japanese woman. A Yamato Nadeshiko!" Goki declared.

Kinji seemed less than amused. "I seem to recall you saying the same thing about Shirayuki."

"That's right! To think that not one, but two ideal Japanese woman attend our school…" Tears of joy were now flowing down Goki's face as he balled his hand into a fist and confidently held it out in front of him.

A sweat drop formed on Kinji's forehead.

"What are you two doing?"

The two male butei students turned to the direction of the voice. A strawberry-blonde twin-tailed girl was standing in front of them.

"You're going to get left behind if you just stand there." She stated.

Back outside, Momo was quietly leading her guests around the perimeter of the inn. Reki and Haimaki silently followed her. Riko didn't say a word as well which was making the twin-tailed girl nervous. She was sure the blonde would've said something by now. The group kept walking till they reached the gate to the backyard. The gate was a tall wooden fence that encompassed the entirety of the backyard.

"Well, here we are." Momo opened the gate and held it open.

"Thank you." Reki gave a slight bow before walking inside with Haimaki.

Riko on the other hand just stood there and stared at her partner.

"Um… is something on your mind?" Momo asked trying to break the silence.

Riko smirked before breaking out into a fit of giggles. She was attempting to stifle them, but failed miserably.

Momo's nervousness turned into irritation. "Do you find something funny?"

"I'm sorry…" The blonde said as she recovered from her laughing fit. "It's just that I didn't know how to react. I knew you were polite, but what you did back there was just over the top."

"I guess it would seem that way to you." The twin-tailed girl sighed.

"Heh…, now I'm even more curious." Riko stated.

"You see, I grew up in a shrine. Speaking formally comes naturally to me because it's what I grew up with." Momo explained.

Riko crossed her arms. "A shrine, huh? Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Momo asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking out loud." The blonde gazed at her partner before walking up to her. "That kimono looks great on you."

Momo blushed. "Um… thanks."

"_She's so vulnerable right now. I wonder…"_ Riko leaned in and kissed Momo on the cheek.

The twin-tailed girl's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Riko-chan…!"

The blonde smiled, satisfied with the reaction she just elicited. "Now there's the partner I know and love."

The rank SS butei let out another sigh. "You're just screwing with me aren't you?"

"Yup!" Riko exclaimed.

"Please don't sabotage my mission for your own amusement." Momo begged.

"Momo-chan…" Riko gasped. "You don't really think that I'm the type of person who would do that… do you?"

The twin-tailed girl simply stared at the blonde with a stern expression on her face.

"You're no fun at all." Riko pouted.

An anger mark appeared on Momo's head. "I knew it! You really were planning to do something!"

"I'm only kidding." Riko smiled and clasped her partner's hand. "Anyway, we should rejoin the others before anyone gets suspicious."

While Momo wanted nothing more than to stand there and give Riko a piece of her mind, she had a mission to carry out. Her partner was correct that the others would start to get suspicious if they were missing too long. So, twin-tailed girl calmed herself and smiled as well. They were about to start walking when they noticed Reki and Haimaki standing in front of them. Momo nearly had a heart attack, but she managed to keep her composure and addressed them accordingly. "Reki-san, do you need my help with something?"

"No, I just thought that I would follow you since I don't know my way around yet. I would've said something, but I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Reki answered.

Haimaki stood obediently by his owner's side.

"I see… I apologize for my carelessness." Momo gave her a slight a bow. "I'll escort you to where your friends are now."

Reki followed the rank SS with Haimaki by her side.

Riko thought to herself for a moment before following them. _"This trip is going to be better than I expected."_

Momo led them around the backyard to the back of the inn. The sound of voices could be heard as they made their way across the perimeter of the inn. They got increasing louder as they came closer to one particular entrance that led to the guest room. The twin-tailed girl turned around and addressed the guests she was leading. "We're here, you're friends are just inside. If there's nothing else you need me for, I'll take my leave." She gave a slight bow before stepping inside. There wasn't much of a difference between this room and the one Momo was in yesterday. The only difference between then and now is that the table was set with all the food she had cooked this morning and the guests were seated around it. _"Kagerou-san must have started to serve breakfast because I took too long."_

"Oh, there you are Momo-chan." Kagerou was pouring out some tea for one of the guests when she noticed her. "I was just about to come and get you. Did you have any problems assisting our guests?"

"No, I was just informing one of our guests that pets aren't allowed inside. So, I offered to let him stay in the backyard instead." Momo answered.

Riko walked inside and took her seat at the table followed by Reki who sat by the door to tend to Haimaki.

"That's fine then. Now, come join us. We were just about to have breakfast." Kagerou urged.

"Eh…? But, I'm supposed to be working." Momo responded.

"I said it's alright didn't I? Just hurry up and join us." The owner insisted.

"I agree with her." Riko added. "I would very much like you to eat with us isn't that right guys?"

"I don't mind if she eats with us." Shirayuki commented.

"I don't have any problems with it either." Jeanne added.

"They're right. Don't feel you have to eat separately from the rest of us because we're you're guests!" Muto exclaimed.

Other guests had similar reactions to this decision.

Kagerou smiled. "See…?"

"Very well, if that's what our guests wish then it will be my pleasure to join them." Momo replied as she took a seat next to Riko in traditional seiza form.

"At the very least, things will be different this time around with you here." Tsuzuri stated.

"That's the second time you've said that Tsuzuri-sensei." Momo pointed out.

"Is it? Well never mind that. Let's eat." The butei teacher responded.

Everyone put their hands together and closed their eyes. "Ittadakimasu!"

A traditional Japanese breakfast consists of steamed rice, miso soup, and various other side dishes such as broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles, nori (dried seaweed), natto, and so on.

Kinji decided to try the rolled omelettes. He picked up the piece of food with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth savoring the taste in his mouth before swallowing it. "Delicious."

Everyone else had similar reactions.

"Kagerou-san, did you make all this?" Muto asked.

"No, all of the food you see before you was made by my part time assistant." Kagerou answered.

"_She even cooks."_ Muto started tearing up upon realizing this fact.

Kinji looked over at him and decided it was best to ignore him for the rest of the trip.

"Amazing…" Aria gasped.

"I'm impressed you were able to cook all of this for us." Shirayuki complimented.

"This is simple food done well." Jeanne stated.

"I can't find any fault with the dishes you prepared us." Riko added.

"It's all very tasty." Reki smiled.

"Thank you for your kind words." Momo responded giving a slight bow.

"You'd definitely make a great wife." Tsuzuri commented.

Momo blushed.

"Stop teasing my assistant Tsuzuri. Anyway, after your finished eating, you should try out our hot springs. That includes you too Momo-chan." Kagerou recommended.

"But…"

"No buts, I'll take care of the cleanup so you won't have to worry about that. Besides, you didn't get a chance to try the hot springs yet." Kagerou suggested.

It was true that Momo didn't use the hot springs yesterday. All she did last night was take a quick shower after listening to former butei's stories and she had to admit a nice soak in the hot springs did sound tempting. "Thank you Kagerou-san. I'll take you up on your offer."

"Good girl." Kagerou responded.

"Please follow me everyone." Momo stood up and opened the sliding door. "I will guide you to the hot springs area now."

**Hot Springs Area**

Momo removed her hair ties letting her hair flow freely down her back. She had just finished cleansing herself of impurities and with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body was about to step in the hot springs with the rest of the group. She took a deep breath before opening the sliding doors. "I'm coming in…"

The hot springs area was divided by gender with males on one side and females on the other. Reki was washing Haimaki on the side, and Tsuzuri was relaxing in an isolated corner, and the rest of the female butei students were conversing amongst themselves. None of them seemed to notice twin-tailed girl as she walked towards the spring.

Momo tossed the towel aside and entered the spring letting the hot water soothe her body. _"This feels nice…"_

As soon as the rank SS butei dropped her guard, everyone grew silent and started staring at her.

Momo wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, but it was making her feel uneasy so she decided to break the ice with a question. "Um… why are all of you staring at me like that?"

Riko approached her partner and eyed her with an especially piercing gaze before nodding her head as if to confirm something and turning around to face the group. "This proves it! Even Momo-chan has bigger breasts than Aria!"

The rank SS butei was at a loss for words.

An anger mark formed on Aria's forehead. "Are you starting up with that again!?"

"I'm only stating the truth. She's at least a B-cup, but you on the other hand could barely qualify as an A-cup. Do they even make bras that small?" Riko taunted.

Aria's anger reached a boiling point. "That's it!" She lifted up one of the wooden buckets where she hid her M1911 pistols.

Momo saw this situation unfold before her and instantaneously reacted. "Riko-chan, look out!" As Aria aimed her guns at her partner, Momo had already closed the distance between them. She delivered a punch to the strawberry blonde's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Aria collapsed dropping her guns on the rim of the hot spring as she gasped for air.

Everyone was shocked except for Tsuzuri who seemed to find this an interesting turn of events.

Upon realizing what she did, Momo kneeled down next to Aria and started apologizing. "I'm sorry Kanzaki-san. I didn't mean to do that. You just pulled out your weapons of all of a sudden and I reacted without thinking."

"Don't worry about her." Riko placed her hand on Momo's shoulder. "She's fine."

"So this is the power of a rank SS butei." Aria had managed to recover enough energy to speak. "You took me down before I had a chance to fire a single bullet."

"Kanzaki-san…? Are you alright?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now." Aria responded.

Riko hugged Momo from behind. "See…? Despite looking like a child, she's as tough as nails."

"Child…?" Aria was doing her best to suppress her anger.

"Anyway, forget about her. I'm more interested in how you shouted my name and defended me like my knight in shining armor?" Riko teased.

"What a coincidence? I am too." Tsuzuri chimed in.

"You even addressed her using '-chan'…" Shirayuki pointed out.

Everyone stared at Momo even more intently than before. Right when she was about to crack under the pressure, Kagerou had just entered the hot springs. "What is everyone talking about?" She was wearing a towel around her body which barely covered her cleavage.

"We're just having some fun with your assistant." Tsuzuri answered.

"Kagerou-san… Save me…" Momo begged.

"My my, I thought I told you not to tease my assistant so much." She removed the towel and stepped into the spring with everyone else. Kagerou then turned her attention to Momo. "I hope they didn't go overboard with their fun."

"No, I'm fine." Momo responded somewhat relieved by the landlady's presence.

"Aw… I was hoping to tease her a little longer." Riko pouted as she let go of her.

"_Just how much is that girl trying to torture me?"_ Momo internally sighed.

Everyone else started to settle down and relax again except for Reki who seemed indifferent to the whole situation and continued to wash Haimaki.

Aria tapped Momo's shoulder. "I've been meaning to ask you something since we got here."

"What is it Kanzaki-san?" Momo asked.

"How did you become a rank SS exactly? I never heard about their being a rank higher than S before today." Aria explained.

"I'm actually curious about that myself." Shirayuki stated.

"I want to hear about how Momo-chan became such a high rank as well." Riko chimed in.

"Count me in as well." Jeanne added.

Even Reki was interested as she seemingly had finished washing Haimaki and joined the rest of the group.

"Well since all of you know my identity already, I don't see any point in not telling you. However, I'll have to tell you about my past as well." Momo said.

"Why not…? I think we all could use a good story." Tsuzuri replied.

"Well to answer your question Kanzaki-san, the reason my rank is SS is because I am capable of completing missions a normal butei could not." Momo explained.

"That's a little vague. Can you be more specific? What kind of missions do you undertake?" Aria questioned further.

Momo thought for a moment about how to respond before continuing. "Do you believe in demons?"

Aria was caught off guard by the question.

"Judging from your reaction, I take it you do. After all it was you, Toyama-san, and Ri… I mean Mine-san who managed to defeat Vlad after all."

"_Mine-san…? Anyone can tell you forced that Momo-chan."_ Riko mentally sighed.

Momo turned her attention to her partner. She didn't want to push the topic of Vlad any further if it made her feel uneasy.

Riko noticed this and smiled back at her indicating she was ok.

Aria crossed her arms. "What's your point?"

"The missions I go on entail hunting demons like him." Momo revealed.

"You didn't just hunt demons like Vlad. You also killed Vlad himself just a couple days ago when he came back to life." Tsuzuri chimed in.

"Sensei! I was going to leave that part out!" Momo exclaimed before she calmed down and realized there's no way her teacher should know that. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Jeanne told me." Tsuzuri stated plainly.

"Of course she did." Momo sighed.

"Vlad is alive!?" Aria yelled.

"'Was' alive… past tense." Momo corrected.

"My, aren't you slow on the uptake." Riko taunted.

Another anger mark formed on Aria's forehead, but she focused her attention on the rank SS butei instead. "There's one thing I don't understand. The three of us were barely able to defeat Vlad. How did you do it alone?"

"Have you heard the legend of Saya Kisaragi?" Momo asked.

"Saya Kisaragi…? Isn't that legend about a female samurai who protected people by slaying demons?" Shirayuki said.

"That's right. However, what the legend doesn't mention is that she was a demon herself despite her human form. Not only that, but she was unique among her own kind and it was the same reason they feared her. She didn't eat humans, she fed on other demons."

"What does any of this have to do with you?" Aria questioned.

Momo closed her eyes before opening them again revealing a deep crimson color. "Saya Kisaragi is my ancestor. Her blood runs through my veins."

Shirayuki was particularly sensitive to the change within the rank SS butei. "What is this overwhelming feeling…?"

"I'm sorry…" Momo closed her eyes again changing them back to normal. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Hotogi-san."

Shirayuki shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Momo nodded and continued. "Aside from that, I've trained as a demon hunter since the day I learned to walk and fought my share of them in the past. So if I'm being honest, Vlad wasn't as strong as the rumors made him out to be. Did you want to ask me anything else?"

"I have one last question. Did you go after Vlad alone because of your mission?" Aria asked.

"No, that was personal. He… hurt someone close to me…" Momo responded.

"_Momo-chan…"_ For a moment Riko had a sad expression on her face.

Momo stood up. "If there's nothing then I'll be getting out first. I need to prepare dinner."

"Wait a moment Momo-chan. Since you're going to help everyone with their training tomorrow, you should get to know them better." Kagerou stated.

"She's right. The more time you spend with them today, the more comfortable they'll feel around you tomorrow." Tsuzuri agreed.

Momo felt like she was being roped into something, but decided to take their advice. "I don't mind, but…"

"Don't worry about cooking dinner, I can handle that." Kagerou reassured her.

"I understand." Momo replied.

"Yay!" Riko glomped the Rank SS butei. "Now that the serious stuff is out of the way, we can take our time and examine your body more closely."

"What a splendid idea." Jeanne agreed.

"W-what!?" Momo stammered.

Riko cupped one of Momo's breasts. "Hmm… they aren't as big as Yuki-chan's, but they aren't too small either. They're just right."

Jeanne cupped her other breast. "Oh, I see what you mean. They're pretty firm as well."

"Hey! Stop it! Where do you think you're touching!?" Momo yelled.

"I hope you're not thinking about escaping us Momo-chan." Riko teased.

"Kagerou-san…" Momo begged.

"Do your best." Kagerou cheered as she headed back inside.

"You'll get to know the girls better this way." Tsuzuri added as she followed behind her.

Momo turned her attention to the rest of the female butei students.

Reki had decided to leave and take Haimaki with her.

Shirayuki averted her gaze out of fear they would come to her next if she interfered. "I'm sorry Kisaragi-san…"

Aria on the other hand had multiple anger marks going across her forehead and after getting fed up with the situation and started to scream at the top of her lungs. "Will you guys cut it out already!?"

**Kagerou's Inn**

After that embarrassing event, the girls had come to the recreation room which is a place where traditionally table tennis would be played after soaking in the hot springs. All of them were wearing yukata that the landlady had prepared except for Momo who had changed back into her kimono. She was in the middle of something when Riko approached her. "Are you fixing your hair?"

Momo was surprised by suddenly being called out of the blue, but quickly regained her composure. "Yes, I am."

"Aw…" Riko looked legitimately disappointed. "You look so cute with your hair down like this though."

"You really think so?" Momo asked.

The blonde smiled. "Of course! Although you're usual hairstyle is pretty cute as well in that twin-tailed tsundere kind of way."

"Riko-chan, geez…" Momo blushed. "Fine, I'll keep my hair down for the rest of the day."

"You two seem really close." Shirayuki commented.

"Is that so?" Momo hesitantly responded.

"Well of course they are. They are both roommates, attend the same class, and are basically best friends after all." Jeanne chimed in.

"Why would you tell everyone that!?" Momo yelled.

"I wasn't aware that was a secret." Jeanne responded.

Riko crossed her arms. "Momo-chan is right. You forgot to mention we're partners as well."

"That's not what I meant and you know it…" Momo sighed.

"Wait a minute. You became partners with her?" Aria asked.

"Yes…" Momo sighed. _"It seems like Kanzaki-san completely forgot about the incident that took place on the school roof."_

"It must be tough." Shirayuki said sympathizing with the rank SS butei.

"You have no idea." Momo replied.

"I don't get it. How come you're ok with telling us about your past, but didn't want us to know you're close with Riko?" Jeanne asked.

Momo blushed. "That is that and this is this."

"Suspicious… Very suspicious…" Jeanne stated.

At this point Momo wanted nothing more than to drop the subject. "Just leave me alone, I thought we came in here to play table tennis?"

"Good idea. Aria would you like to play me?" Jeanne asked.

"I think I'll pass. I don't want to get all sweaty again like last time." Aria responded.

"Last time…? Have all of you been here before?" Momo asked.

"Who knows? You'll have to beat me in a match to find out. However, if I win you'll have to tell us how close to Riko you really are." Jeanne responded as she held up a paddle.

"What!?" Momo yelled in surprise.

"Unless you're scared…" Jeanne taunted.

An anger mark appeared on Momo's head as she picked up a paddle of her own. "If that's how you're going to be then fine. I accept your challenge." Both girls stood at opposite ends of a table staring each other down. "I've always wanted to put you in your place Ice Witch."

Jeanne was trembling with excitement. "Bring it on demon huntress."

"I'll judge. Rekyu, do you want to keep score?" Riko asked.

Reki nodded and walked to the scoreboard.

"This game will be first to eleven!" Riko announced.

Both girls agreed to the decision.

"Very well let's get started. Who's going to serve first?" Riko asked.

"I'll let her serve first. I was one of the top players in IU after all. It's only fair to at least give her that handicap." Jeanne bragged.

"How gracious of you, I'll accept your kind offer." Momo responded with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You may begin whenever you are ready." Riko stated.

Momo served the ball over the net. Jeanne countered and volleyed it back. They rallied the ball back n' forth multiple times in a series of precise strikes.

Everyone seemed into the game. Especially those who were watching as they happened to be turning their heads back n' forth following the ball.

Momo spiked the ball the down sending it flying. Jeanne was not only able to return it, but she used her ability to create an icy wind to change the trajectory of the ball. That kind of trick worked on Aria, but it wasn't going to work on a butei that surpassed rank S. Momo instantaneously changed the angle of her swing and hit the frozen ball over the net. Since the ball was frozen now, it only bounced once before rolling off the table.

"Point Momo!" Riko announced.

Jeanne was surprised that she was able to react so quickly. "How did you do that?"

"I am simply using the paddle as I would my sword. It's just an extension of my own body. That is all." Momo responded.

"I see… my usual tricks won't cut it against you." Jeanne stated.

The game continued with neither girl giving an inch as they went point for point coming down to the final stretch. The score was 10:10 and it seemed Momo and Jeanne were dead even. Whoever scored this point would win the game. It was Momo's serve. She volleyed the ball over the net to which Jeanne returned it, this time freezing it on contact. The frozen ball went over the net and bounced off the table, but not as high as before. There was little room error as Momo just barely managed to lob it up and over the net having the ball bounce and immediately roll off Jeanne's side of the field.

"That's game! The winner is Momo!" Riko exclaimed.

Jeanne shrugged accepting the loss with a smile. She walked over and congratulated her rival on the win. "That was one of the most fun matches I've played."

Momo smiled back at her. "I feel the same."

"You both did great." Riko complimented.

"I was excited just watching the two of you go at it." Shirayuki added.

Reki nodded in agreement.

"I guess I should keep my promise and tell you what's been going on." Jeanne stated.

The room suddenly fell silent.

"Aria said 'last time' like she's been here before. Even Tsuzuri mentioned that phrase a couple of times. What exactly did they mean by it?" Momo questioned.

Jeanne explained to Momo that on their way here, they drove into a fog. Seemingly during the time Momo and Kagerou were waiting for them, they thought they had already arrived at the inn. She then explained about the weird phenomenon that had been happening during their stay such including the disappearances to someone or something taking out their teachers and tying them up. However, when all was said and done they all woke up in the car as if they all simultaneously dreamed the same thing. None of them remembered going to sleep before the incident, so they just thought it was one big strange coincidence.

"I see, so you've been experiencing them as well." Momo said.

"Wait… as well? Do you mean…?" Jeanne questioned.

"Yes, ever since I got here actually." Momo responded.

"Weren't you scared?" Aria asked.

"To be honest, I was more annoyed than anything." Momo placed her hands on her hips as she continued. "I know it's there, but every time I turn around or every time I see something; it vanishes. It's so irritating…"

"I've been having the same feeling of being watched, but I guess when you put it that way…" Shirayuki responded understanding her point of view.

"Since we know Momo has experienced the same phenomenon, we can't rule out the possibility that it could happen again. We should be prepared." Aria stated.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

As the group were about to make preparations, the lights went out. As soon as they came back on again, only Momo and Aria were in the room. Everyone else had disappeared without a trace.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked looking from side to side. She was clearly starting to panic.

"I don't know, but why don't we start by asking him." Momo answered in a threatening tone.

Aria looked over to what Momo was glaring at and standing by the doorway was a small figure. "That boy…?" Just as she was about to say something, the figure disappeared.

"You're not getting away from me this time!" Momo grabbed her sheathed katana out of her bag and pursued it.

"Wait for me!?" Aria yelled as she ran after her desperately trying to keep up.

Creepy laughter filled the walls of the hotel as they chased after the mysterious boy. Just as they rounded the corner, Kinji appeared. Momo reacted quickly enough to get out of the way in time. Aria on the other hand who was right behind her wasn't so lucky. Kinji who was also in mid-run, ran straight into the strawberry blonde knocking her down and fell on top of her.

"Toyama-san…? What are you doing here?" Momo asked.

"Muto had disappeared and then that kid showed up again so, I decided to pursue him." Kinji answered as he was starting to get his bearings. _"This floor is feels really soft for some reason."_

"What a coincidence, we were doing the same thing when Riko-chan, Hotogi-san, Reki-san, and Jeanne had disappeared as well." Momo stated.

"The girls disappeared as well!? Wait, what of Aria…?" Kinji asked.

Momo blushed. "Look down."

Kinji followed her directions and noticed he was on top of Aria. Not only that, but his hands were inadvertently groping her chest. He blushed, but at the same time trembled with fear.

Aria was also trembling, but with a different emotion entirely. "Kinji…! You BAKA!" Her screams of anger echoed throughout the inn.

Kinji had his hands in front of him as he was backing away from her. "Aria, wait. Just let me explain…" His efforts to calm her down were all in vain.

The strawberry blonde pulled out her M1911 pistols and aimed them at Kinji. "I'm going to shoot you full of holes!"

Before the bullets could reach their intended target, Momo appeared in front of Kinji and cut the bullets down. Her katana was only visible for a second before she sheathed her blade. "I don't like interfering in another couple's lover spat, but now is not the time for this." Momo's gaze was clearly fixed on something further down the hallway.

"That boy…" Kinji gasped.

Aria looked behind her. "He's just standing there."

The mysterious boy had a creepy smile on his face.

"That's it! I have had enough!" Aria screamed.

The mysterious boy started to run away again.

"Get back here!" The strawberry blonde yelled as she pursued after him.

"Aria, don't go after him alone!" Kinji yelled after her.

Momo was about to follow them when she felt someone else's presence. She looked behind her, but no one was there. _"Again…?"_ She knew someone was watching her and knew they were there, but when she decides to verify her suspicions; the presence disappears. _"This game of cat and mouse is getting old…"_ Yet oddly enough, the presence felt familiar to her. She wasn't sure of what to make of it before, but after encountering it multiple times she was sure she felt this same presence before. _"But where…?"_ She decided to catch up to Aria and Kinji in the hopes that capturing that mysterious boy would answer her questions.

When Momo caught up, she observed them walking into a supply shed. Upon approaching the shed, she felt the presence again only this time it was from within and it was much stronger than the times before. There was no doubt in her mind that the source of the strange phenomenon is here. _"This aura… I've definitely encountered it before, but where…?"_ There was only one way to find out. She walked up to the dual sliding doors, but when she attempted to open them; they wouldn't budge.

"Ahhhhhh…!"

Momo heard Aria and Kinji screams of fear from inside. "I don't have time for this." She drew her katana from the scabbard and cut the door into several pieces before kicking it down. Only to find an empty room with another closed door at the end. Momo then heard gunshots coming from within and knew she had to hurry up. She repeated the process several more times before finally making it to their location. _"I need to apologize to Kagerou-san after this is all over."_

This room was different from the rest of the inn. Old talismans which appeared to act as a seal on something adorned the room. Aria and Kinji were apparently frightened as they were holding onto each other for dear life. All it took was one look to know why. Some type of apparition with long hair covering it's face was crawling out of one of the closets, but Momo wasn't interested in that. She was looking beyond it where what seemed like a dark violet portal to another dimension was. "Void Magic… That explains everything." She walked forward placing herself between the butei pair and the apparition.

"Momo, be careful. Guns don't work." Aria warned.

"It's one thing to mess with me, but it's another to trouble the guests who are staying at this inn. If you come out now and apologize, I promise I'll go easy on you." Momo stated.

No response, the apparition simply crept closer to the trio.

Momo's eyes turned red. "The hard way it is then."

"Momo, what are you doing?" Kinji questioned.

"Toyama-san… Kanzaki-san… Please stay there." Momo advised before she started walking forward. "This won't take long."

The apparition confronted the rank SS butei and towered over her.

Momo stood still and stared down her foe with no hesitation. "If it's your intention to stop me, I feel I should warn you. I am in no mood."

The apparition stared at the rank SS butei before backing down and fading away.

Momo entered the closet with the doors immediately slamming shut behind her as she walked into the portal.

Kinji and Aria could hear some loud noises as well as some yelling on the other side of closet doors, but couldn't make out what was being said. The only thing they could tell for sure was that it sounded like a bull in a china shop in there.

A few moments passed before the closet doors opened again. The portal as well as the dark atmosphere had all but vanished with only Momo remaining. She walked out holding her sheathed katana in one hand and dragging what seemed like a person by the color of their shirt in another. Momo placed her captive in front of Kinji and Aria for them to see. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry…" The person who just spoke was a girl who was only a year younger than them. She had purple eyes and cyan blue hair done up in a single ponytail. She looked exactly like Aria in terms of body type and wore a butei uniform indicating that she was a fellow student.

Both Aria and Kinji looked at each before looking back at Momo and this mysterious newcomer. "What…!?"

Later on in the evening, everyone was gathered in one of the guest rooms including the students who went missing. Apparently they were locked in various guest rooms throughout the inn while Momo, Aria, and Kinji were engaged in the chase.

"So who is this girl?" Aria asked.

"My name is Ezekiel Kisaragi, my current rank is A, and I just recently enrolled into butei high school as a first year in the SSR department. It's nice to finally meet everyone face to face and just in case you were wondering, I'm Moemoe's sister." She responded.

"We're cousins." Momo corrected.

"Aw… You don't have to be like that Moemoe." Ezekiel cooed.

"Moemoe…?" Aria questioned.

"Please don't ask Kanzaki-san…" Momo asked.

"Getting back on topic, Ezekiel right? Why did you do all that to us?" Kinji asked.

"Because I told her too…" Tsuzuri answered.

Everyone's attention was on Butei instructor at that point.

"I guess I should start from the beginning…" Tsuzuri looked at Momo before continuing. "Kagerou, Sayako and I were a part of a team and we used to go on missions together. Your mother asked me to watch over you."

"So you were friends with my mother too, but why is Ezekiel here?" Momo asked.

"As soon as I heard my sister was attending this school, I just had to come." Ezekiel chimed in.

"We're cousins." Momo corrected again.

"Ezekiel's parents asked me to look after her as well. Although she came much earlier than I expected so I had Kagerou pick her up for me and she's been staying here ever since." Tsuzuri clarified.

Momo turned her attention to the landlady. "You were in on it too Kagerou-san?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you Momo-chan." The landlady apologized.

"So why exactly did you tell Ezekiel to scare us?" Momo questioned further.

"Well it was for your training, but mainly because I thought it'd be fun to mess with you guys." Tsuzuri answered honestly.

"You should've seen your faces when you saw that spirit coming out of the closet." Ezekiel pointed at Aria and Kinji as she spoke. "She jumped into his arms and was like kyah!"

Momo karate chopped her cousin over the head and scolded her. "Don't antagonize people you just met. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry…" Ezekiel mumbled.

Momo softly pet her head in a caring manner.

"There's still one thing I don't understand. How exactly did you do all this?" Aria asked.

"Why I'm so glad you asked!" A staff similar to what one would see in a magical girl anime appeared in her hand. "Let me show you why I've been given the title of Void Princess." The first year was engulfed by a purple light which blinded everyone. When the light dissipated, Ezekiel had completely changed. She was wearing dark purple knee-high boots with magenta straps around her legs, a dark purple mini-skirt laced with magenta straps with four flaps coming down shaped like bat wings, a purple and magenta strapless sports bra with a cross design in the center, a frilly collar with dark purple long sleeves with a magenta three pronged circle pattern at the ends, and her hair color had changed to purple as well with a dark purple bow which held her pony tail in place. Her staff had also changed as it now represented an axe with a symbol of a bat that adorned it. "Ta-dah! What do you guys think?"

Momo sighed.

Everyone else was speechless by her transformation.

Muto's reaction was even more extreme as he keeled over with a massive nosebleed.

"Muto! Stay with me!" Kinji exclaimed.

Shirayuki felt the dark energy Ezekiel was emitting.

"If you thought that was amazing check this out! Since I'm also a Kisaragi, I can do this!" Ezekiel exclaimed. She closed her eyes before opening them again. Her eyes which were originally purple were now glowing red.

Her aura was so powerful that it started to have a noticeable effect on everyone making them feel uneasy and in some cases sick.

Shirayuki who was extremely sensitive to her power started to gasp for air.

"Ezekiel! Stop it!" Momo yelled.

Ezekiel's eyes reverted back to their original purple color. "I'm sorry…"

"Hotogi-san is a chotei and is enrolled in the same department as you. She's extremely sensitive to your power." Momo explained.

"I'm sorry senpai!" Ezekiel bowed to her. "I didn't mean to harm you."

Shirayuki shook her head from side to side indicating she was alright. "Don't worry about it."

"So were you also behind that boy we were chasing?" Aria asked.

"In a sense, he's a spirit that haunts this place. I just asked him to play along." Ezekiel responded.

"Aside from being a sorceress of void magic, she can also communicate with spirits." Momo explained.

"In fact he's right behind me if you want to meet him." Ezekiel stepped aside revealing the mysterious boy who proceeded to hide behind her again. "He's pretty shy."

All of the butei students were surprised that there was an actual ghost involved in this incident despite everything else that happened. "What…!?"

After dinner and another bath, everyone retired to their rooms to rest with male students in one room, female students in another, and everyone else with their own personal room.

Momo was sitting seiza style on the tatami mat with her sheathed katana next to her looking out the window at the night sky. The room had one futon setup for her, but with everything that happened she couldn't fall asleep. Just then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Shouldn't you be sleeping Riko-chan?"

Riko pressed her body against Momo's back and rested her head on her shoulder. "How mean? Even though I came here just for you…"

"I'm sorry… I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." She responded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Riko asked.

Momo considered this for a moment before responding. "Shall I continue from where I left off?"

"You said you lived in a shrine…" Riko replied.

"I was born and raised in our family's shrine by my mother, Sayako Kisaragi. She taught me everything I know including how to cook and how to fight with a sword." Momo grabbed her katana and unsheathed it revealing a black blade. "My mother used to use this katana just before it was passed onto me. It's a family heirloom which was originally wielded by the demon hunter, Saya Kisaragi."

Riko observed the blade as it shined in the moonlight. "It's pretty, why is it black though?"

"I heard that this katana, aside from being forged specifically for my ancestor was just like any other katana. Over time though, my ancestors used it to slay countless demons and gradually the color of the blade became darker until, it became as you see it now." Momo explained before sheathing her blade and placing it next to her.

"What about your father?" Riko asked.

"I don't really know my father…" There was a hint of sadness in Momo's voice as she spoke. "He died before I was born. My mother said a demon had killed him."

"I'm sorry…" Riko apologized.

"It's fine Riko-chan. I want to share my past with you, just like you trusted me enough to share yours with me." Momo responded.

The blonde was taken aback by her partner's words. "Momo-chan…"

"The only thing I know about my father was that he was a butei and my mother loved him very much. After he passed away, she only focused on taking care of me and making sure I was ready to take on my responsibilities as the next demon hunter. At age 14, I inherited this katana and the responsibility that came along with it. In the span of one year, I had fought my share of demons until the age of 15 when I left my home and enrolled in Butei High. This was also around the time I was given the rank SS and the title of Shadow Blade, but couldn't reveal that to anyone. That was when I met you, but lately I've been thinking about my mother. I miss her…" Momo trailed off. It was clear this weighed heavily on her mind.

Meanwhile, Aria woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. She was on her way back when she overheard their conversation. _"That sounds like Momo and Riko."_

Riko tightened her hug. "Your mother sounds like an amazing person. I want to meet her too, so I can thank her."

"Thank her…?" Momo repeated confused by what her partner meant.

Riko released her hug and sat right next to her. "It's because of her that we're together right now. I want to thank her for bringing you into my life."

By this time, Aria had walked up to the sliding door leading to their room and slightly opened it peeking inside. The pair had failed to notice her as they were too engrossed in own their conversation.

Momo turned her head to face her and was about to say something, but the blonde put her finger to her lips before she could make any words.

"You made me so happy Momo-chan. I want to do the same for you now." Riko said with a bright smile on her face.

Tears started streaming down Momo's face. "I love you… I love you…"

Riko wiped off her tears. "I love you too…"

The both of them pulled each other into an embrace and kissed. Using their tongues, they explored every corner of each other's mouth and continued to make out until they were both almost out of breath. The pair took a breather for a moment before going back in for round 2.

Aria's face went beet red as she was in complete shock by the event she was witnessing. So much so in fact that she didn't notice Ezekiel had walked up behind her and peeked inside to see what had her so awestruck. "Ain't love grand?"

Aria jumped up in surprise and burst into the room she was just spying on. "Why did you scare me like that?"

"Shouldn't you worry more about the people behind you?" Ezekiel questioned.

Aria turned around to notice Momo and Riko had stopped their make out session and were now staring at her.

An awkward silence had filled the room until Ezekiel broke it. "Rinrin…" She bowed before continuing. "Please take care of Moemoe for me."

"Ezekiel…" Momo gasped.

Riko was touched by Ezekiel's words. "I will."

Aria turned her attention back on first year. "You're actually fine with this?"

"Not only am I fine with it, I'm genuinely happy for the both of them." Ezekiel smiled.

Aria was completely blown away by her response. There was only one course of action left to her now. She faced Momo and Riko and formally bowed. "C-C-Congratulations…"


End file.
